


Mcyt Oneshots

by pomibeans



Category: mcyt
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gream - Freeform, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Probably missing tags, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Really varied plots, Requests, Skephalo, Wilboar, Wilboar soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dreamnotfound, feret, karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots, openrequests, racooninnit, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tubbo and tommy, variety, zelkpvp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 31,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomibeans/pseuds/pomibeans
Summary: Ok ok so I’ve finally decided to pull the trigger and start posting my mcyt one shots ! Uh more info on the first chapter rebut this will mostly be Tommy and tubbo(platonic) sleepyboisinc family, skephalo, dreamnotfound and zelkpvp! Both angst and fluff but no smut.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound, other idk I don’t like this system
Comments: 44
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

First chapter/ request page/rules/explanation 🌈

Hey guys ! I’m nervous but exited about this so uh first things first I’m going to TRY and organize this so here is a key 

The titles will be : title _ship\main character _(disclaimers/warnings) emoji  
Emojis mean-  
Fluff-🐁  
Angst-🥀  
There will be a TW Warning- ⚠️  
Requested story -🦀  
Author’s notes if I post any -🌈

Ok ok so next info is about requests wich I will be taking!  
-Disclaimers/rules-  
-I can simply not do a request if I don’t like it or the ship in it - seems simple and dumb but like gotta just put it out there  
\- I honestly don’t care about any drama or anything about creators and thus A6d is fine and Schlatt is fine and it’s fiction anyway  
\- with my ships they are based on the potential they have as characters not people so like please please don’t push ships on anyone it really isn’t good :(  
\- don’t hate on me for a ship or character I put in plz due to stated above reasons  
\- Snut of fictional characters makes me uncomfortable so there will 100% not be smut about characters based heavily on real people  
\- gonna do my best to keep up on updates but no promises  
\- might not all actually be only one chapter some might have parts still  
\- think that’s it 

How to make a request more likely to be chosen-  
\- I ship Badboyhalo x Skeppy, dream x George, Sapnap x Karl, Schlatt x Quakity ( however I’m careful around the last one because I don’t Schlatt like shipping )  
\- anything I write is obviously fake  
\- I love feedback  
\- no smut allowed  
\- sucker for angst with a happy ending  
\- sucker for sleepy bois inc family dynamic  
\- some reason have certain characters that always have the angst happening to them more than others for no reason : Tommy , bad and George mostly 

Ok now that that’s over feel free to give me requests or other comments I love them !


	2. touch starved _skephalo_ ( totally not me heavily projecting ) 🐁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I project and make it fluffy Skephalo

Bad watched as Skeppy laughed next to him with a shy smile . The two of them had always been close and recently they had found out they liked each other and everything was great, everything except the thoughts at the edges of bad’s mind. When he saw Skeppy’s arms he realized he desperately wanted to be tangled in them , after every short hug stopped his heart ached for it to go longer and all he wanted was some physical attention but that didn’t make any sense. Bad hated physical contact ever sense he was a kid, he only got it when family hugged him when he really just didn’t like it and was vocal about it. It was odd that he hated it so much though, he never had a bad experience with it or anything he just never wanted it and was vocal about it but something changed when he cuddled Skeppy one time. Now suddenly he was desperate for attention that Skeppy was only not giving him because Skeppy was respected his boundaries his boyfriend was very very vocal about and Bad didn’t know what to do. If he asked for more attention Skeppy would think he had been lying when he said he hated it when that wasn’t wrong, or he would tell other people, people he didn’t want to hold yet all he wanted was physical contact, even the slightest thing like brushing shoulders with a stranger in the hallway calmed down his desperation and he made a realization a few days ago, he was toutch starved . He had made himself toutch starved and he had no idea what to do.  
“ bad? Are you ok?”  
Skeppy’s concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized there was a drop of water sliding down his cheek. Skeppy wiped the tear away looking into the green eyes he adored so much , noticing as bad leans into his hand the second it touches his face  
“Yeah just got distracted sorry Geppy”  
Skeppy frowned leaving his hand cupped against his boyfriend’s jaw as he leaned into it , running his thumb across the soft skin   
“ what’s wrong?”  
“N-nothing”  
Skeppy moves his other hand towards the boy but finds it grabbed by two other hands  
“ it’s not nothing, i promise you can tell me”  
Bad looked at the blue eyes and sympathetic smile and let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding before letting his face burn red  
“ I…. promise you won’t call me a liar or tell everyone”  
Skeppy thought but soon nodded   
“ of course “  
Bad slowly inched towards the other boy without meansing to , grabbing the hand off of his face and holding them both before burying his face in a blue hoody , his face red.  
“ I know I said I didn’t like hugs or cuddles but I really really want them and i don’t know why I’ve never liked them and haven’t had them for years but then you hugged me and now all I want is attention and I don’t know why”  
He spoke fast, tears threatening to fall down his face as skeppy processed the new information before sighing in relief, freeing his hands to wrap around the older boy’s back and pull him closer , rubbing his back and burying his own face into the mass of fluffy brown hair feeling as the boy began to sob quietly .  
He held him like that for five minuets before Bad pulled away , pressing his body against Skeppy’s while moving to a better position to watch skeppy play a game. Skeppy played with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his heart, a feeling that grew elven more when Bad whispered a simple  
“ thank you”  
To him before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ohhhh the projecting is high in this one. I’ve never liked touch and I’m not to point of asking for it yet especially because I can only see my gf at school most of the time and with you know what I can’t hug at school rn anyway so I’m sad)


	3. False suicide_Tommy(tw:suicide)🥀🐁⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a desperate idea to try and get Wilbur to snap out of his craziness and goes through with it before realizing he probably shouldn't have emotionally hurt so many people like that.
> 
> Contains fake suicide and a suicide attempt

MAJOR TRIGGER WANRING FOR FAKE AND REAL ATTEMTED SUICIDE

_TOMMY_  
Willbur had really lost it and Tommy didn't know how to snap him out of it and he had gotten desperate. He had to spend his days in fear of his own brother now, he was crazy after all. The worst part is that Tommy had a deadline, in just a day or two a festival would take place that Willbur wanted to use as the stage for his plan, his plan to kill and destroy everything in Manburg. It wasn't just that, he felt as if he personally was in danger. Of what he couldn't be sure, mabey of losing his mind too? Maybe being discarded if he wasn't helpful enough? Or maybe he was worried that Will would kill him one of these days, maybe the next argument would push Willbur too far and he would kill Tommy or blow everything up early…. It was why Tommy was so scared to bring up his emotions now. He only had one glimmer of hope, When he had pushed him during one of his first breakdowns he had shown that the person he loved was still in there, and again last time Tommy was greatly injured but other than that he had nothing to go off of. Everytime he claimed Willbur was going too far he had always laughed, saying he couldn’t have and that's where he finally got an idea. It was an idea full of risk and desperation but it could work. Maybe he just needed to prove it was too far.

Tommy trembled as he walked towards the nether portal after receiving a message  
*Willbur soot whispers to you: Me techno and Tubbo are on our way  
* Willbur soot whispered to you: You better not be wasting our time.  
* Tubbo whispered to you: Tommy?  
* Tubbo whispered to you: Willbur said to meet you in the nether?

Tommy didn't really want tubbo to come but he still answered with a yes. He arrived on the stage, a thin strip of cobble stone across from a flat ridge and above a boiling pool of hot and sticky lava, it made his stomach turn. He felt for the potion in his pocket, pre cracked in hopes he could break it without anyone seeing, he also felt his command, his way to prove that he was dead, he trembled as he realized if the potion didnt work he woulnt need it, sure he knew that it was meant to look like it but it settled in that it could actually be suicide if his plan didnt work. He felt his heart drop as they walked in, it was supposed to be Willbur and Techno only but in a group full of tension everyone began showing up. Tubbo was being followed by Schlatt... Quackity...Niki… Eret and Fundy. His expression alone bled apologies and fear. Willbur came in next not even reacting to the chatter, presence or questions of the uninvited guests. He just looked at Tommy with dead eyes.  
“ Alright Tommy what did you drag us here for?”

This was it  
“I-I wasn't expecting so many people to be here”  
He felt emotions swirl around in his gut but he pushed them away.  
“ But hello everyone”  
Everyone was staring into his skin but he started his speech.  
“ Anyone is welcome to stay but this really is for Willbr”  
No one moved  
“What’s for me?”  
“T-tommy what are you talking about?”  
It was as if Tubbo could feel his intent.  
“ Willbur I’m going to have one last chat with you”  
“About what tommy”  
“About your plans, about you! You've gone mad big man”  
Willbur chuckled  
“ You brought us out here to do the SAME FUCKING THING, What? You think changing the location of discussion will STOP ME?!”  
“T-Tubbo if anyone leaves it should be you”  
“Why? Tommy what are you doing?!”  
Tommy’s face was dark and full of conviction as he looked into WIllbur’s eyes ignoring the confusion from the crowd  
“ WIllbur, As your brother i've looked up to you since we were kids but I can't live like this anymore.!”  
“Live like what?! An outcast? that's not my fault”  
He glared at schlatt.   
“NO, I can't live with watching my brother lose his sanity to the point that I have to fear for not only my life but the lives of everyone in this room and more!”  
Willbur’s eyes widened in surprise   
“ T-Tommy what are you saying”  
“I MEAN THAT YOU”VE REALLY GONE TOO FAR! IVE TRIED JUST TELLING YOU BUT IT NEVER WORKED SO NOW IM GOING TO FUCKING SHOW YOU”  
His body was shaking and tears streamed down his face.  
No one had registered what was happening until Tommy stepped back words  
“TOMMY!”  
Tubbo was the first to move, running to the edge just in time to see fluffy blonde hair disappear into the orange and a message appear in the chat. (yes there is chat but also permanent death tommy rigged it somehow just go along with it)

*TommyInnit Commited Suicide by trying to swim in lava.*

Tommy had to do everything in his power to ignore the loud and distant calls of surprise, anger and grief. He was tempted to see what was happening but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't risk being seen. He dug into the rocky ground beneath him, creating a safe cubby. His heart was racing a hundred miles per hour and his hand was cut by glass but it had worked. The outcrys in both chat and far away from him proved that. He wondered what Willbur was thinking, notably unable to find his voice amidst the rest…. The loudest was Tubbo which made him feel bad, Tubbo wasnt supposed to have to watch that.

_WILLBUR_

He heard Tubbo shout Tommy’s name before he registered what had just happened, and suddenly something inside him shattered as he ran to the edge, staring at the message on the screen and the bubbling orange below. He held his head as Tommy’s words echoed in his head.   
“Nonononononononononononono”   
He began to mutter under his breath, going into denial. That's when something sharp hit his arm, his face snapped up to see chaos, people were crying and confused and someone was attacking him.  
“Techno?”  
“We need to leave”

The two men ran, they were persuaded by some people but eventually they lost them. When they got back Wilbur couldn't help but notice two things:  
One was that technoblade of all people was shaking and the other being that his own thoughts just sounded far away. The only words he could catch were demands to hide and the other cursing. He locked himself away

_Tubbo_

This couldn't be happening, no he couldn't believe it…. He couldn't….He couldn't have just done that….  
“TOMMY?!”  
“TOMMY?!”  
“TOMMY ANSWER ME”  
“TOMMY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS”  
“TOMMY?!”  
“TOMMY!”

As he shouted for his best friend he knew things were happening behind him but he didn't acknowledge them. People were running and fighting and crying but they weren't important, at least not in comparison to the fact that his best friend in the whole world had just died in front of his own eyes, swallowed by flames and boiled alive. Tears streamed down his face and his throat was beginning to hurt when he felt two pairs of hands wrap around him. Niki and Eret were holding him in their arms, they were crying through their attempts to calm Tubbo down. Eventually they got his screams to slow into soft hiccups and sobs.

“Tommy…..”

_TIME SKIP, 3rd person_

Everything was awful, Will had shut himself away as Techno tried to work on gathering food and supplies while doing his best to ignore the ramblings from the cubby Will was in, all well also dealing with his own emotions. It was safe to say the revolution was on hold.

Tubbo was almost catatonic despite everyone even Schlatt trying to help him cope. Speaking of schlatt he had upped the search for Wilbur's hiding place, vowing to kill him for “What he’s done”. Tubbo had to admit that he was mad at Wilbur, he didn't want to be but he couldn't help but blame two people for Tommy’s actions, Willbur and Tubbo himself. Willbur was obvious, Tommy had even said t was his fault but tubbo? His reasoning stemmed from guilt alone, what if he had pulled tommy away from the edge? What if he had figured out how Will was acting and got Tommy to escape? What if he'd gotten there early and talked Tommy out of it? What if he could have saved him? He could have saved him, he should have saved him….. But he didn't, he was an awful friend. Deep inside he knew that statement was true but still he kept repeating it to himself and the others. He couldn't even leave his house without getting a wave of grief, well his new dirt shack… His old one had the same effect. Everywhere and everything had a memory of tommy attached to it and all of them had gone dark.

Willbur had just gone into an internal battle with himself. Should he just go all the way insane? Get rid of these awful feelings and blow everything up now that no one could stop him? Or should he go back to his old self? The second answer was what Tommy did this for and he knew it but the first one sounded so much better, so much easier, at least with the first one he wouldn't have to feel this twisting turning feeling of guilt. He had done this after all, he had killed his little brother and was planning to kill so many other people, could he really do that? Live with that choice? Or maybe he had a third option, give himself to Schlatt and let the people decide if his crimes deserve death… he knew what answer they would have. Maybe that would be for the better…. For now he just sat in the dark, singing to himself and rambling about his guilt, carving his own words into the wall. Tommy’s last words circling in his head.

_Tommy POV_

Tommy watched Manburg for a few days before completely regretting what he did. How would he show himself? How would they react? What was Willbur doing? Did it work? He sighs before noticing a man with pink hair and a surprisingly bleak face. Techno, he could reveal himself to him, get ideas and info on Wilbur. He made up his mind as he walked over to the tall man with as much stealth as possible but Techno still snapped his attention to his direction, pulling an axe out.  
“Who’s there”  
Tommy took a deep breath before walking out watching as Techno’s eyes betrayed his emotions as they widen in surprise  
“Tommy?”  
“ Yeah its me, blade”  
Then the thing he least expected to happen happened as he felt two strong arms grab him into a hug before letting go.  
“ And here i thought i was the one that was immortal”  
He joked  
Tommy laughed for the first time in awhile   
“ I learned from the best”  
“Learned what? Immortality?”  
Tommy folds his arms and scrunches up his nose  
“Exactly. “  
He holds the pose for a moment before they both begin laughing.  
“ Good to have you back”  
“ I know”  
They joked around for a while before things got back on track.  
“So how'd ya get out of this one”  
“Fire res”  
“Haha that's pretty smart”  
“ I know, I’m brilliant”  
“Why'd you do that?”  
“ To try and uh… Fix? Wilbur”  
“Fix??? Oh right.”  
“Speaking of which how uh is he”  
“ not great just spending most his time sitting in the dark talking to himself”  
“Ah, so not good”  
“Yep”  
…….. Silence stretched for awhile  
“ Ok techno I’m going to tell tubbo that I’m not dead-”  
“Fair enough”  
“ I want you to check on Wilbur again just uh, don't tell him I'm alive I want to do it.  
“Alright”  
“Cya ‘the blade’”

Tommy felt his confidence and joy increase and now it was time to figure out when to tell the most important person to him. As he neared Manburg he began to run realizing he needed to do it fast.

_Tubbo’s POV_

Tubbos heart raced as he climbed the cobblestone tower with tears in his eyes wondering how Tommy had been brave enough to do this. Everyone was asleep so no one could stop him. He reached the top, not even noticing the person behind him and he stepped onto the platform like roof , catching his breath as tears threatened to stream down his face again. His whole body shaking he walked to the edge, taking out a piece of paper and beginning to write. He knew with his handwriting, dyslexia and shaky hands it would be hard to read but anyone could figure out what it meant, it meant that Tubbo was tired of living without tommy and how he was angry about Tommy leaving him and angry that Willbur killed him and angry that Schlatt ever got elected. It meant that Tubbo was saying goodbye. As he finished writing it he set it on the ground, fear flowing through his veins as he looked down. His mind raced until suddenly he was dragged out of his head by a voice. The voice was out of breath but very familiar.  
“ Tubbo! Wait!”  
Tubbo turned, not sure what to expect, Tommy was dead but when he turned he saw a familiar face stricken with worry.  
“T-Tommy?”  
Tommy gets his breath before nodding and opening his arms.  
“ It’s me big man”  
It took almost no time at all for the two to collide and share a hug, crying. One of the two was crying much harder than the other but tears still slid down Tommy’s face as they held each other as if letting go meant losing each other. Once tubbo calmed down and they slid a little apart sitting on the ground The question came  
“ How could you do that you asshole!”  
Tubbo punched Tommy’s arm with mock anger. Tommy smiled at the jester  
“ Sorry man”  
They laughed for a second before tommy could explain  
“ It's just Willbur REALLY lost it man. “  
He chuckles but it clearly isn't funny  
“ I thought that i could use a stunt and a fire resistance potion to fucking snap him out of it or some shit but than everyone came instead of just himm but I felt I couldnt just chicken out.”  
He smiled obviously really really unnerved  
“ Sorry I did that”  
Tubbo smiles for the first time in days  
“ Its ok, I forgive you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note not to happy with the way i did this but still like the concept so might rewrite or make part two if its wanted)


	4. I’ve messed up _ Schlatt x Quakity ( soft Schlatt is my current obsession ) 🐁

Tommy was just waking around manburg, most citizens didn’t enforce his banishment so it was normally fine so he was pretty relaxed until he heard a muffled sob up ahead. He cautiously made his way twords the hill that once was a White House , curiosity egging him to see who it was . To his surprise when he turned his head around the monument he saw the form of a man in a suit with curved ram horns resting on his head burying his face in his knees and … crying . Tommy’s mind raced , he just walked in on the man who had caused him so much pain and seemed so scary crying on the top of the hill and honestly he had no idea what to do. Should he take the chance to kill him? Should he leave before he gets caught and killed? Should he help him? Luckily he didn’t have to make that choice as a face rotated enough for two brown eyes to fall on Tommy and for Schlatt to flinch in surprise . Tommy felt his anger wash away when he saw the hurt in the goat man’s eyes before they broke away from his baby blue ones and buried themselves in his arms again.  
Tommy slid down and sat next to the President, resting a hand on his shoulder not sure what made him want to help someone who hurt him so much but he did.  
“ Schlatt?”  
“ yeah?”  
“ what’s wrong big man?”  
Schlatt looked at him in surprise   
“ why do you care ???”  
Tommy just chuckled  
“ I don’t know , couldn’t just leave you like this”  
Schlatt smiled slightly before looking at the horizon   
“ you’re a good kid “  
“ I’m not a kid!”  
“ yeah yeah sure”  
They sad in silence before schlatt spoke again  
“ how is he?”  
“ who?”  
“ ….Quakity “  
Tommy thought for a moment, he didn’t expect that.  
“ he’s doing pretty good I think, I obviously couldn’t know though”  
Schlatt nodded thoughtfully before asking a question he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to  
“ what does he think about me, be honest”  
Tommy frowned , considering lying before deciding against it.  
“ he hates you and wishes he never gave you any of his votes… he said he felt used by you”  
Schlatt sighed sadly  
“ that’s what I thought….. “  
he looked at the horizon again zoning out   
“ I really fucked up didn’t I?”  
“ hm? What do you mean?”  
Schlatt looked at his knees again  
“ I mean with him , I didn’t know he actually cared about this building so much……”  
Tommy watched schlatt wipe tears off his face with a smile  
“ I never deserved him in the first place anyway but I really took it to far “  
Tommy just nodded  
“ honestly can’t disagree “  
Schlatt nods  
“ I know “  
Schlatt stood up brushing off his suit before offering Tommy a hand to help him stand.  
“ uh Tommy….”  
Schlatt felt his face flush , he was asking for a child’s advice. A child who was the enemy.  
“ I really want to fix things with Quakity and …. I really need your help.”  
Tommy would have laughed but the embarrassment and desperation in the big brown eyes made him have sympathy   
“ and why should I?”  
Schlatt picked at his suit nervously   
“ I know I’ve done some really and things to you and everything but this is really important and I don’t know anyone else who can help me I could even allow you back into manburg if you help me”  
Even though he said it fast Tommy picked up every word  
“ wait what?!”  
“ not Wilbur but you and Tubbo, if you helped me at least try and talk to Quakity again I would owe you a lot so please”  
He finally stopped avoiding eye contact   
“ please help me…. I really miss him”  
Tommy smiled empatheticaly   
“ alright big man , Ill help you”

Wilbur paced around Pogtopia while Tubbo nervously watched the entrances , Quakity just watched them both.  
“ Tommy should be back by now”  
Tubbo nervously observed . Wilbur sighed angrily   
“ we’re the fuck is he ?! It’s almost dark”  
Quakity nodded, choosing to stay silent , it was true Tommy had left in the morning and the sun was already set  
“ you dont think he ran into Schlatt do you?!”  
Tubbo looked at the other two with concern painted on his face. Quakity flinched at the mention of his name, the man he used to- no still cared about that had destroyed something he cared so much about and even fired him, the memories weren’t a good feeling.  
Wilbur stopped pacing to look at Tubbo   
“ he just might have”  
Tubbo began to visibly panic  
“ what?! “  
“ he went into manburg for supplies today , didn’t he?”  
Quakity forced himself to zone out as the two began to panic /fight about if it was possible , wondering what Schlatt would do if he had. A few weeks ago he wouldn’t have been worried but after violently revoking Tubbo’s citizenship ( he’s not “ execute him “ mean in this au ) and then even kicking him out and seemingly not caring at all Quakity no longer felt sure. He clenched his fists, if Schlatt had hurt Tommy he would never forgive him, he was already angry at him for treating him like property that could be replaced but if he hurt the overconfident yet charming gremlin child he would personally kill him….. or at least he told himself that he would.  
Quakity zoned back in when he realized Tubbo and Wilbur were talking to him .  
“ Quakity?”  
“Oh? What is it?”  
Tubbo and Wilbur frowned in frustration   
“ Me and Tubbo are going to go find Tommy , are you coming?”  
Quakity thought,wondering if he could stand the sight schlatt again but in the end decided to agree to go. 

Tommy spent a few more hours discussing Quakity and how he could possibly make it up to him with Schlatt. They agreed to meet at the whitehouse monument again the next day or two until they could put their plan into action but when Tommy stood up to leave he flinched as he heard voices  
“Tommy?!”   
Tubbo , Wilbur and Quakity ran up the hill , freezing when Schlatt stood up next to Tommy , turning around to see who was there, his eyes stopping on Quakity who promptly avoided eye contact .  
The three newcomers scanned Tommy , finding a single scratchscratch on his face that Wilbur deemed enough evidence that Schlatt had hurt him, pulling out a crossbow and pointing it at the goat man.  
“ Step away from Tommy you bastard”  
Schlatt promptly backed away , hands up and Surprisingly Tommy stepped in front of him   
“ hang on Will, there’s no need to shoot him I’m fine”  
To his relief he put it away before grabbing Tommy by the arm  
“ Tubbo, Quakity come on we don’t need to stay longer with this.”  
when they returned Tommy was interrogated and claimed that he Schlatt had just arrived and showed that he even had the supplies and they let him be for the night.

After that Tommy Would sneak away to help Schlatt with their plan after Schlatt made the order that only Tommy would be permitted even near the border but not to hurt any Pogtopians. Annoyingly they hadn’t listened to the last part and had left a nasty gash on Quakity’s leg and Tubbo’s cheek but it was worth making sure Quakity could see or be told about the plan before it was finished , a week later it finally was.

Tommy stood back, admiring the new White House with a smile. Together him and Schlatt had worked on rebuilding the building , making it as close to the original as possible except for the roof. The roof now housed a stage , a bar and a brand new guitar . Tommy smiled at Schlatt in pride, honestly not sure how or why Schlatt had been so scary to him in the first place.   
“ alright now all we need is to get him here them we’ll see about getting you guys back in Marburg”  
The president smiled at Tommy who nodded   
“ I’ll go get him”

Quakity stared at the ceiling in bored sorrow, he had to admit he missed his job, missed Schlatt . In pogtopia no one took him seriously, he supposed no one did in Manburg either but at least he was trusted to do SOMEthings. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Tommy.  
“ hey big Q how’s the leg?”  
Quakity sat up and stood  
“ it’s fine why?”  
Tommy smiled mischievously   
“ I need you for something real quick”  
He grabbed his arm and started to walk him to the tunnel before pulling out a blindfold which Quakity looked at suspiciously   
“ come on Big Q , pleeease just trust me”  
Frankly Quakity decently didn’t trust him but what else did he have to do? He stumbled as the teen dragged him along, it was a very long walk but eventually Tommy stopped him.  
“ ok!”  
Quakity slowly pulled it off, once his eyes adjusted he saw the sight of a white building outlined by a sunset and in the doorway there was .  
“ Schlatt?”  
Schlatt was standing in the doorway, his hands gripping a bunch of blue and red flowers, with red on his face and stiff posture.  
“ h-hey Quakity”  
He smiled nervously , and for the first time in weeks they made eye contact .  
Tommy waved at them  
“ give him a chance , Q! Good luck “  
And he swiftly left with a goofy grin on his face.  
Quakity put a hand gripping his beanie and the other covering his agape mouth as he cautiously stepped forward, Schlatt watching his every move  
“ w-what is …”  
Schlatt smiled nervously   
“ I uh realized how much the White House meant to you s-so I got Tommy to help me rebuild it”  
Quakity looked at him in surprise  
“ you did?”  
“Y-yeah … “  
he nervously played with his horns and tie with one hand, letting the one gripping the flowers fall to his side. He looked at the ground shyly chuckling in embarrassment   
“ I uh realized I had assumed that you would always come back but “  
He looked at his eyes again, guilt shining through   
“ I didn’t even think about the fact that you had feelings and might not forgive me and that made me realize that .”   
The two slowly inched closer to each other   
“T-that I couldn’t handle you not ever forgiving me, t-that I needed you”  
Tears slid down the “‘great and evil” tyrant’s face and Quakity smiled warmly , pulling the other man into his arms   
“ it’s ok, I missed you anyway “  
Schlatt dropped the flowers in surprise , gripping Quakity’s shoulders and burying his face against his forehead , tears streaming down his face  
“ you haven’t even seen the roof and you’ve already hugged me?“  
“ what about it?”  
Schlatt lead Quakity to the roof , where he excitedly started to play a song , a song about forgiveness . Tomorrow Schlatt would have to deal with telling everyone and getting all of Pogtopia back but right now? Right now it was just him and Quakity. They would talk things over, work it out and they would be happy, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( soft Schlatt soft Schlatt. This was really fun to write so hopefully it’s good :D some fluff is nice every once in awhile isn’t it )


	5. Not everything _ Niki Karl and Eret_ (platonic) 🐁🥀🦀

\- warning really small but still there suicide thoughts mention- 

" Oh! Tommy!"  
Eret saw the young boy run into the path only to pause and glare at him , a obvious gash across his face  
" what do you want asshole"  
" I want to help you , I brought -"  
" no! Shut the fuck up Eret"  
His blue eyes glared at Eret as if he was trying to burn him with them.  
" we don't want your help"  
" but I could help ! I have supplies and -"  
" I said shut the fuck up! You probably fucking poisoned it all ! Fuck you !"  
He ran off again at the sight of his pursuit , sapnap.  
" sapnap wait! What's going on?"  
Sapnap just glared at him  
" I'm busy right now "  
" I could help-"  
" no Eret we know how easy it is to sway you"  
He felt tears slide down his face as sapnap ran away. He had betrayed everyone and he knew it but even the people he joined wouldn't trust him ever again and it hurt. He missed them, missed being a part of something , missed being with people . He started to walk to try and disctract himself from the pain blooming in his chest but the loneliness wouldn't go away . He found a cliff overlooking his castle and slid into position , sitting at the edge looking over what he had traded everything for, the evidence of his selfishness. He felt himself curl inwards , burying himself in his own knees and pulling his pride flag cape tighter around his arms trying to simulate some sort of warmth as tears soaked his knees. He reached a hand upwards to comb it through his hair only to feel his stupid crown , the fucking crown. He grabbed it right and stood up, throwing it at his castle and hearing it shatter on the stone. Why had he done it, why had he hurt the people he cared about so much , why had he thrown everything away . He began to sob again , burying his face in his hands and doing his best to ignore his glasses digging into his palms . He realized with alarm that he was stepping towards the edge of the cliff and backed away , no no no he couldn't do that he couldn't let himself .   
" think Eret think"  
Who did he have ? Tubbo was very forgiving but still seemed distant and besides , he was a kid , Eret wouldn't make someone he thought of as a little brother deal with him right now. Tommy was defentky not a option anymore no matter how much he used to get along with him. Fundy? No he had hurt the fox man enough with his betrayal already . He listed off people trying to find someone he couldn't find a exude not to ask for help from. Then it hit him   
" Niki"  
He muttered her name under his breath before sending her his cords and a short message explaining his state. To his surprise only a few minuets later two people came from the trees , pausing as they viewed the king in his current state . No crown , frizzled hair, tears streaming down his face .   
Karl and Niki ran over to their friend giving him a hug   
" Eret what happened?"  
Her voice was soft and gentle as always and he smiled sadly   
" I really fucked up during the war , even the dream team don't trust me and I was on their side in the end.... everyone hates me"  
He wiped his face and felt Karl pull away form the hug to give him a smile, slowly removing the crooked glasses  
" that's not true , we don't hate you "  
Eret slowly shook his head freeing himself  
" that's because I haven't betrayed you ....yet"  
Niki slowly sank down , forcing eret to sit down before pulling away and helping Karl sit down beside her across from the king  
" you're not going to"  
" you can't know that "  
" yes we can ! We know you"  
" the others did too "  
Niki and Karl looked at each other , nodding before hugging the man again  
" mabey but we know you now, you've changed , you've learned"  
" y-yeah ! With me - us as your friends you now you're good"  
Eret smield ruffling Karl's hair   
" thanks guys , glad I called you if all people "  
The two grinned back at him as they began a confertable silence before Karl jumps up , stream hung and inviting Eret to help him and Niki with their newest project . Eret happily agrees , mabey he didn't give up everything for that crown , mabey he could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ok first request finished! I hope this is close to what you wanted, might do more with this trio in the future. Sorry I haven't been posting a lot I have so many Oneshots and longer stories in the making on top of drowning in school work so I've not been updating the most consistently sorry)


	6. No longer pacifist _tubbo_( short) 🥀

Tubbo sighed after another long day of Quakity and Fundy trying to convince him that Technoblade needed to be killed, he couldn’t believe they would say that after all the violence everyone had been through , couldn’t believe they wanted more violence . Technoblade was just a man, a man who had made his stance clear from the beginning and he didn’t deserve to die. No one deserved to die , not then not now not ever, or at least that’s what he thought until that night.

Tubbo felt a chill run up his spine as if something was very wrong , all he was doing was building more pillars that future homes could rest on yet suddenly the air was cold. He felt like something important was just taken from him but he had no idea were and why. He frowned, setting down his blocks in order to start looking around when he heard a cry from his Secretary of State and immediately ran in that direction , sliding his armor on and pulling out a weapon as anger and fear filled the air.   
“ Big Q what’s going on-“  
Tubbo cut himself off as he ran into the scene , Fundy was laying on the ground breathing heavily with a gash in his leg, Quakity was pressing himself against the nearest wall trying to seem as small as possible , in the center Techno blade stood with a bloodied ax looking into Tubbo’s eyes and Tommy, Tommy was on the grass and everything around him was dyed red. The amount of blood surrounding his best friend made Tubbo unbelievably worried and sick.  
“ T-Technobalde what’s the meaning of this !”  
He glared at the pig, noting his lack of a chest plate and feeling glad he had more armor than him at least. The blood god smirked ,tightening his grip on his weapon as it glinted in the moonlight  
“ doing what I do best, destroying governments and “  
The pig’s eyes found their way to Tommy  
“ killing traitors”  
Tubbo’s blood went cold , he couldn’t have, he wouldn’t have , he- his own brother - his Tommy couldn’t be -  
Suddenly Techno jumped back, a arrow nearly missed him as Dream and Philza ran into the scene weapons in hand. Philza scanned the scene , growing pale  
“ Dream, Phil, leave this doesn’t have to do with you”  
“ it does actually “   
Phil glared at techno with tears in his eyes  
“ look, I’ve killed one of my sons already techno please don’t make me do it again”  
Techno visibly shrank back , scanning the area again, Quakity was helping fundy stand and three people with more armor than him had weapons and looked angry , he took the hint and ran. They watched him go , dream giving chase a few moments after before the four looked around at each other.  
“ thank fuck”  
Fundy and Quakity visibly relaxed before a look of concern filled their expressions as they looked towards  
“ T-Tommy?”  
Tubbo was the first one to get there , kneeling in the red grass and turning his best friend’s body to look at his face and check his pulse, his face was lifeless and so was his pulse. The boy bled from almost twenty gashes his his torso , legs and face. This meant that no matter how much his father and best friend tried to breathe some life into him , it wouldn’t work. Phil’s expression want blank as emotions no one should feel began swirling behind his eyes as he came to terms with the fact that his only living son had killed the youngest after Phil he had killed the other. Tubbo on the other hand screamed in agony , they had already almost lost each other more than anyone would like to admit but now at the age of 16 it had finally been done, one of them had been killed. Soon though grief grew into rage as Tubbo watched his best friend disappear under the earth and turned to the last two people he had left .  
“ so what about this butcher army”

It didn’t feel like one but it was a victory for the two , they had gotten Tubbo to agree to violence but at a cost. Tubbo’s forgiving and gentle blue eyes were stormy , grey and hurt. They entered the Pig’s layer to find him with a tear sliding down his face before he turned to see them with a expression and surprise.  
“ huh? Oh uh h-hey guys”  
“ techno blade”  
The venom in the once sweet boy’s voice made everyone shutter .  
“Yeah?”  
Tubbo made eye contact as he gripped his axe   
“ you took everything from me you know that right”  
Techno only looked away   
“ you and Wilbur took away my country and I tried SO hard to be forgiving but then you- you Fucking “  
Tubbo stepped twords Techno, driving the older man into the wall, trying to escape from the pain and anger seeping from the blue eyes that met his own .  
“ but then you attacked him without mercy or thought .... you killed him as if he was no more than livestock to you “  
Tubbo closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying , his whole body trembling and even techno was scared.  
“ Look I’m sorry , I loved him too please listen to me- please don’t kill me”  
Tubbo took a sharp breath before looking down as techno slid down the wall in a similar manor as Quakity did when he had made him fear for his life .   
“ the great blood god begging for his life?”  
Tubbo glared harder at the man  
“ I’m sure Tommy begged for his life too, if he even had the chance to speak before you killed him”  
Everything about Tubbo had gone cold, he knew a part of his mind was telling him to forgive him ,to at least listen to him but the other part just screamed murder . Quakity and Fundy watched helplessly as Tubbo lifted his weapon   
“ look big man, I’m afraid Philza’s going to have to bury another one of his sons “  
Techno shook his head before the axe imbedded itself in between his eyes. Tubbo turned away expressionless   
“ come on guys “  
Quakity and Fundy looked at each other in fear, Tommy’s death had created a nightmare, they only hoped they could find a way to bring back the man they had to convince to kill a moth back because otherwise ? Otherwise they had just lost a great man....   
“Tommy would t have wanted this .”  
Tubbo glared at the fox ,making him back away   
“ Tommy wouldn’t want to be fucking dead “  
And with that he left .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghhh idk what this is I just had a idea and wrote it, it’s bad and short but idc I need to stop being a perfectionist or you’ll never see all these things I’ve been working on for weeks or months now)


	7. Music_ghostbur and Philza_(platonic)🐁

Philza watched bees flutter around the flowers placed in front of a dark stone , leaning against a mossy rock beneath his back. He missed his son, Techno and Tommy missed their brother , fundy missed his dad , everyone else missed their friend. Yes Wilbur had gone mad but Phil didn’t think he would ever regret anything as much as he regretted that single swing of the sword. Wilbur had his chest open and no armor so all it had taken was a simple strike through the stomach before Phil had killed his own son. He felt tears stream down his face . His boys didn’t deserve this, he should have fought harder to be let in , his neglect left his youngest traumatized , his eldest full of internal conflict and his middle child without sanity. He hummed a sad tune as he sat up again , fixing up the grave a bit more and tuning the guitar before laying back down along the moss . He began to drift asleep dreaming of the young boy running along the beach with a bucket of sand , laughing as Phil tried to take it from him and the young man who sang with such a lovely melody it could make anyone open themselves up to him even his stoic older brother. 

Phil woke up to a sound so familiar and comforting he couldn’t help but smile. He sat up, noticing he was back in his own bed , techno probably carried him back again. He smiled as he thought about how people thought Techno wasn’t affectionate thinking about how they just didn’t know him like his family did as he picked moss out of his wings. The most familiar voice filled his new home and he smiled , his music was always so comforting. He had missed it.   
Wait.  
Suddenly his comdert was replaced by confusion and a cold chill as the music continued. Wilbur was dead. He had stabbed his son and watched the light drain from his eyes. His son was dead. So were was this music coming from . Cautiously Phil began to investigate, following the sound. His heart raced not sure what to expect as he came to the kitchen door , slowly opening it scolding himself for daring to hope he had just dreamt of all the pain his kids went through . The door swung open and  
“ W-Wilbur?”  
The familiar red wood guitar stopped singing, along with the voice . One of the most familiar figures in the world sat on his kitchen table , guitar pressing against his yellow sweater , contrasting against his less familiar features. His skin was blue-grey and his eyes were pure white , his signature sweater was bloodstained as the boy stared at his fathers face .  
“ dad?”  
Phil forgot about the ghostly features on his son , running over , leaping onto the table and hugging Wilbur. He was so cold to toutch but it didn’t matter, he still hugged him   
“ Wilbur !”  
The ghost stared at the man clinging to him for a moment before setting his guitar down and hugging him back.  
“ hey dad”  
“ Wilbur how are you- I mean I- You- “  
He struggled to breathe , before he stepped back to catch his breath and taking him in again and loosing some of his joy  
“ you’re dead”  
Wilbur nodded, his hair , just fluffy as it was in life , bounced against his face .  
“ yeah “  
Phill stared at him for a moment before tears began to flow again  
“ I’m so sorry”  
Wilbur frowned , moving to wipe tears of his dads face   
“ no no, it’s ok I told you to do it, it was for the better “  
His dad looked up at him with so much pain   
“ it must have hurt so much”  
Wilbur thought about it before nodding   
“ yeah, it ok though I’m back”  
Phil nodded sadly   
“ you’re here”  
They hugged again   
“ look Phil about what I did-“  
“ Wilbur , it’s ok we know you lost yourself “  
He brushed his hands through his son’s hair like he did when it first began growing out .  
“ how are the others? “  
“ they’re all ok Will, they miss you though “  
Wilbur hummed in acknolagment   
“ I suppose we’ll have to go see them”   
Phil nodded with a smile leading his son along  
Fundy and Niki immediately clung to him, his friends cried though some were still cautious , his father stayed by his side and his brothers ?  
“ Wilbur!”  
Tommy tackled his brother into a hug before looked at him closer  
“ why are you all grey and shit?”  
“ I’m dead”  
Tommy scrunched his face in thought  
“ yeah but why the fuck are you so grey “  
Wilbur laughed at him just before techno   
Entered the room, a look of shock and joy sliding past his stoic mask with ease before the pig hugged his little brothers .  
Sure Wilbur was a little different but they were reunited , it just showed no one would separate them , not even wars and betrayal , not even grief and hopeless ness. They were a family , and a close one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( idk just a short idea on the discovery of ghostbur . Sorry I haven’t uploaded as much as I wanted to or done all of my requests yet but I’m working on it)


	8. Together_platonic techno and Wilbur_(Short)🥀

Technoblade took a deep inhale of the hair around him with a triumphant smile. The air smelled of gunpowder and ash and tasted bitter but it was a sign that the plan worked. Soon the pain caused by this singular country’s existence would be no more. He turned back towards the battlefield as battered and bruised his friends and family treated their wounds and found each other but frowned when he realized that the person he cared most about was missing. He slowly walked over to his father , being surprisingly stealthy for his appearance and bending down to speak with him.  
“ Phil?”  
“ yes techno”  
His dad’s tone was so hurt and bitter , it made Techno flinch.  
“ were is Wilbur”  
His heart sank as Philza’s angry yet relieved expression darkened.  
“ in the button room under the mountain but-“  
Techno was already gone , the tone of his father’s voice made him worried enough to not bother waiting for a full reply as he slid into the button room from the front and found..... found  
“ Wilbur?!”  
Techno’s voice normally void of emotion was strained and hurt as he ran over to his brother who was slouched against the wall , his chest heaving as if every breath pained him greatly , blood gushing from his stomach to the floor with every movement . The great Blood god rushed to his side , getting on his knees and carefully moving his brother against him and pressing his cape to the wound as tears stung his normally stoic face.  
“ W-Will”  
His brother moved his eyes to meet his before dropping them again with a weak smile  
“ t..... tec.... no ...... “  
Techno sheen his head frantically as blood oozed out of the wound faster and faster with each syllable   
“ nonono Wilbur please - we were supposed to do this together - we were a team , We’ve always been a team even before Phil found us ! You can’t do this to me! “  
His brother only weakly hummed in response as his pained breathing slowed , he hadn’t even been supposed to survive as long as this and they both knew that.   
“ ..... w...e...... won....”  
Techno shook his head in dismay   
“ no, not if I lose you “  
Wilbur smiled weakly again, at least being able to appreciate the concern on his brother’s face that no one else would ever see and many had never seen before.  
“........sry......”  
Techno pressed the wound with more strength as if he could heal it with Will alone but life was draining from the dark brown eyes he had grown so used to seeing. Techno could only think back to the time Phil had found techno and taken him inside before finding out about the other little boy in the snow and the two being reunited and how scared Techno had been about being separated from his only family left and the smile and words Wilbur had used to charm him into believing he would never be alone .... right now , crying over the body in his arms for the first time in years he had never felt so alone  
“ We were supposed to stay together Will.... you promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mmmmm more angst I guess, sorry I haven’t been uploading I’ll tell you know I have exactly 47 things I’m in the middle of writing rn so yeah )


	9. Drowned _sleepybois_(platonic)🐁🥀

⚠️description of drowning⚠️

Wilbur woke up , at first confused by the bobbing motions of his bed until he remembered that him and his family were on a boat to visit the Antarctic. The Antarctic was one of the small country’s that him and his family ruled over and lately they had reported trouble with feeding its people. The royal family couldn’t let this be, especially with one of the villages being the location of their second home so they were heading over with supplies. Technoblade will teach them how to farm in the cold while Philza helps rebuild anything broken by people breaking in to places for warmth and food. While they do that Wilbur will help keep moral up and the two youngest would help transport and give out the supplies on the ship with them. Wilbur smiled as he slipped on his yellow sweater and red beanie before heading above deck were his glasses immediately fogged up , earning a chuckle from his twin brother and dad.  
“ good morning mate , how’d ya sleep?”  
Wilbur shrugged   
“ pretty good I think “  
He slid his glasses of with a amused sigh before joining his family looking over the ocean and blocks of white ice, the sun hit everything with a dazzling sparkle that Wilbur felt he would never get tired of looking at. The cold breeze bit at their faces as suddenly the lower deck under his feet began making noises that sounded suspiciously like his little brothers waking up.  
“ Tuuuubbbooo!”  
Tommy wined as he chases his brother up the stairs and onto the deck , trying to grab his jacket from the smaller brunette who was giggling.  
“ sorry , you should have got up on your own!”  
Wilbur couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two bicker before Phil eventually made the coat be returned in fear of his youngest catching some sort of illness from the cold. Despite the ice around him and the breeze running through his fluffy hair Wilbur had to admit he felt really warm inside as the ice around him reminded him of his childhood . He listened to his family bicker and joke , sometimes joining in with a snide comment or a thrilling tale he totally didn’t make up at all with a smile. Everyone was happy and exited , they were together on their way to help people and they honestly felt on top of the world.... until it happened.

Wilbur was to busy talking to his dear family to notice the shadow of something under the waves behind him until it was to late. Tommy had turned to look at him before his eyes widened in fear   
“ Wilbur look out!”  
But the warning wasn’t enough , everyone turned just in time to see something thin and giant and otherworldly leap from the water , it’s hooked teeth grabbing onto the threads of Wilbur’s sweater and pulling his feet away from the boat with a call for help. Wilbur gasped as the beast let him go , realizing he wasn’t on the boat anymore and that he was falling. His heart rate pounded in his head and his body screamed at him to not get into the water with that thing but there was nothing he could do as he hit the water with a loud splash.

Wilbur lost all of his breath on impact as the cold threatened to freeze the blood in his body and the impact tore at the skin on his back. He could hear frightened and devastated voices as he sank deeper into the darkness before there was another splash above him. He tried to make out who it could be but his head was spinning , he couldn’t see he couldn’t breathe . He was more cold than he had ever been in his life , it was a cold so vast and so complete that he didn’t feel like shivering or trying to get warm he just felt like he was dying . He tried to will his arms and legs to move , to force his body to listen to the panic and get to the surface but he couldn’t move. He tried to call for help but the endless sea around him drowned out his sounds. He felt a hand on his skin, it seemed to burn him as it grasped onto him tight before he was being pulled upwards but he knew what was going to happen before it did, his arm slipped out of the grip and something large slippery and warm slid in between the two boys , pushing Wilbur deeper and deeper. He could hear his mind trying to be scared but honestly unable to , he just felt slow and numb and like everything was going dark.... and eventually it did.

Philza had heard his youngest cry out a warning and turned , his stomach dropping as something he had never seen before erupted from behind his son , catching him in his mouth and throwing him into the air.  
“ Dad!”  
Wilbur had called his name, called for him he needed to save his son, he called out in alarm running to the edge but his eldest was even faster  
“Techno Wait-“  
Phil tried to stop the young man from doing what he himself was about to do but was to late as there was a second splash of water, he watched in horror as two of his boys sank beneath the waves and his other two clung to his wings in fear.

Technoblade had the fastest instincts in his family so the moment he saw his twin brother falling into the unmerciful depths he was immediately diving in after him , ignoring his father’s cry of protest. The cold hit him like a ton of bricks , forcing him to take another breath before diving deeper , the cold ate at his skin but nothing mattered other than the form of his brother that was slowly disappearing into the dark. Techno pushed his body to go faster and faster he couldn’t let himself loose someone . Relief hit him as his hand grasped another person and he could begin swimming twords the surface but his brother kept slipping and even the great “blood god” needed oxygen. He felt something hit against him and his heart stopped for a moment, something smooth and unimaginably large hit him and even worse the arm he had desperately been grasping wasn’t there anymore as techno was forced to the surface by the creature he cried out but before he could dive again his dad grabbed him and dragged him into the boat. Techno fought against him as his own body shuttered from the cold, why wouldn’t Phil let him go? Didn’t he understand?! Wilbur was still in the water ! Wilbur was going to ... techno caught eye contact with the younger brothers and stopped the struggle as he realized that he had lost his chance , a cold tear slid down his face along with the water rolling off his skin as he realized he was to late. The family would have to mourn instead of continuing the joy that had filled the cold air moments ago.... the cold was no longer refreshing or familiar, it was now just , well, cold.

Wilbur slowly opened his eyes , his brain spinning as it tried to figure out were he was all he saw was water above and around him, he sat up still very confused as he looked around him, digging his fingers into the sand he was sitting on while his hair bobbed up and down. His nose scrunched up in a confused frown as he looked around himself again, it almost appeared like he was deep underwater with fish and seaweed around him but he still could breathe. He shook his head figuring it was some sort of dream as he tried to remember what he had been doing last while digging his nails into his skin. Not only did that hurt and nothing go away but suddenly the feeling and fear of drowning filled his mind and his heart started to race.   
“ What the fuck”  
His voice dissolved into the water as he tried to figure out what was happening when he brought his hands to cover his ears and keep out his own thoughts his blood went cold as he felt something made of spines and soft skin twitch under his touch , he slowly stood up, looking down at his own body and seeing slightly webbed hands with claw like nails separated by scales from the rest of his arms, similar feet and when he looked behind him he saw a rounded tail resembling an orca. He frowned and tried to move the tail and sure enough it swayed at his command. Ok this was defently not normal but hey! He had been so sure he was dying so at least he wasn’t dead! He sighed before successfully lifting himself of the sand with a flick of his tail and swimming to the surface were no boat was to be seen. He wondered if his brothers were alright and hoped that whoever had tried to grab him in that water had gotten to the surface. He jumped as something slippery bumped into his leg and he looked to see the creature wich resembled a long orca with a crocodilian face and realized he wasn’t scared of it now.  
“ hey “  
It made a chirping sound before dining back under water , Wilbur followed suit only hoping it could lead him to his family again.

Philza sat overlooking the water with grief bubbling in this chest and the snow beneath his wings making him feel like sobbing . He had lost his son two days ago and the family would never be the same with out his music and his smile, without his strange obsessions , without the boy he raised. He knew Techno had been hit even harder with it and Tommy and Tubbo were in denial and it just hurt. He buried himself in his wings to keep warm before scolding himself, he didn’t deserve to feel bad about the slight cold nipping at his skin when Techno was sick and Wilbur was dead , unable to do anything about the harsh cold of the water. He heard someone call his name but ignored it , he wanted to grieve alone. He heard it again and this time recognized the voice , stopping his mind completely for a moment  
“ Dad?!”  
He felt something wet and cold against his wing and instinctually pulled them away revealing a sight he never thought he’d see. His son looked .... different . He had fins and scales and a tail but his worried expression was so warm so familiar that he immediately reached for him and clung to him tightly almost scared that if he spoke or let go his son would disappear back into the waves. 

Wilbur blinked in surprise as his dad immediately sprang up and clung to him  
“ Phil?”  
His dad began to sob at the sound of his voice and Wilbur didn’t know what to do other than hug him back and start humming a song only to be caught off guard when the music made him sob harder.   
“ dad? “  
The hug was so tight now that Wilbur was struggling to breath   
“ P-Phil that’s to tight “  
“ sorry”  
Wilbur smiled as the hug loosened and Phil pulled away to look at him  
“ is it really you?”  
“ as far as I know, yeah”  
Wilbur was pulled back into another hug  
“ I’m here , I don’t know how but I’m here”  
Phil nodded against his son before realizing the other three were back home mourning still and forced himself to let go and get up  
“ come on Will let’s tell your brothers”

His brothers were beyond exited to see him , granted the amount of questions about his tail Tommy gave him were overwhelming and Tubbo cried even harder than Phil but it was worth their joy and Technoblade ? The dumbass apologized about not saving him until Wilbur made him shut up by pulling him into a hug. It was weird and his tail may or may not have already destroyed many of the wall hangings and pottery around their vacation home but it let him see his family again so he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I have so much homework and so many projects and stories I’m in the middle of!
> 
> My dumbass brain: haha new idea I thought about for two seconds before writing goes brrrr


	10. Short A/N 🌈

A bunch of the stories I’m thinking about seem to long for a oneshot but to short for a new book so I’ve decided to create a new group for short works (2-10 chapters probably) for A03 and just put them in Wattpad as a new book for now :3 

also super sorry about my lack or trigger warnings I don’t want to go overboard but I’ve noticed most authors do more than I have I hope I haven’t triggered anyone :( 

Also once again sorry for the lack of updates I’m working on a bunch of stuff AND drowning in school work rn so yeah. 

Also I was wondering if you guys want me to start actually putting stuff in the Summary box? 

Also ( last one I promis) Thank you so much for the support and comments! Oh! And the suggestions too! Hopefully I can get to them soon :D I don’t reply to comments because I don’t want to be annoying but let me tell you I read and get exited about every single one !


	11. Exile_ tubbo and Tommy_ (platonic and rushed ) 🥀🐁

“ I want Tommy exiled”

Tommy had not been having a good day already , something he’s done many many times without consequences had suddenly made everyone hate him. He wasn’t good at defending himself but his pride wouldn’t let people tell his story for him and he had been given a consequence . He had spent all day dealing with pitying and angry expressions aimed at him but at those words he suddenly felt actual fear. He played it off and listened to his best friend claim that he wouldn’t send him away and promised to find something better while at the same time telling him he was irresponsible and selfish and didn’t believe that he wasn’t going to be sent a way for a moment. As he ran sweat and tears ran down his face as he remembered being chased out of his home with Wilbur. He finally arrived to Pogtopia but realized it wasn’t far enough and kept running before finally stopping at the cliffs of a mountain and collapsing , desperately needing air. It wasn’t fair , he was just a kid ! He was going to be kicked out again and this time by his best friend ! All he had done was something he had done countless times as Vice President before ! And even if things were different he hadn’t even asked to be Vice President this time , he had denied presidency because he had greater things to do but he couldn’t say no to his best friend and now he felt so stupid and used , how was he supposed to know that a title given to him before would suddenly be used against his nation he built from ground up with his brother. As he thought about his brother he began to loose his ability to breath as he realized that Wilbur was dead now , he wouldn’t be with him and he couldn’t go to Techno for help without putting his nation at risk . When he was inevitably humiliated and attacked in front of everyone when he was thrown out again this time it would be alone. Not only that being kicked out by his close friends would hurt so much more than just a idle he never knew that closely anyway. That’s when he decided he wouldn’t give Dream or Tubbo the satisfaction of kicking him out , couldn’t be fired it you quit. As he forced himself to breath again , sobbing and shaking all alone for almost a hour he made a plan for himself . Fake his death , run away and when dream , Skeppy and Bad were least expecting it he would get his disks back. He started his way back to his home , making a list of the materials he would need in his head . He had made his choice and no one would stop him. 

It was simple really , faking his death. All it took was a blade , a sign and a trail of blood leading to the river along with a skeleton in his clothing at the bottom of the lake and he was free to train and build a new home , free to no have to worry about betrayal anymore ,free to be as selfish as he fucking wanted.

Quakity was the first the discover the scene . His stomach had filled with dread as he saw the grass stained dark red and had run over and found a sign that simply said

“ can’t kick me to the curb again now”

His heart stopped before speeding up , looking at the water and diving in to search for his friend only to find a cold dead body surrounded by and presumably consumed by fish . He would have been crying if he wasn’t underwater and he sure was when he resurfaced , feeling sick. When he heard Tubbo calling to him and felt guilt stab him in the back as he realized he would have to bring the news.

Tubbo was just surveying his nation when he saw Quakity surface in the lake with a horrified expression   
“ Big Q?! You ok ?”  
Tubbo felt a sense of dream as his voice made the expression even paler.   
“ big Q?”  
“ T-Tubbo”  
Quakity swam to the edge were Tubbo ran to meet him , extremely worried about the pale , sick and panicked expression on his secretary’s face.  
“ Big Q what happened”  
Quakity let a tear slide down his cheek   
“ you’re not going to like it”  
His voice was trembling wich doubled Tubbo’s worry   
“ what happened?”  
Tubbo saw the tears and the fear in Quakity and wondered if he really wanted to know.  
“ I-I found a sign”  
“ yeah?”  
“ I-It was probably b-by Tommy”  
“ y-yeah?”  
Tubbo didn’t like were this was going but he tried to crush his worry.  
“ It said ‘C-can’t kick me o-out again ‘ or something “  
Tubbo’s frown deepened in worried as big Q shuttered .  
“ t-then I saw b-blood leading to the river”  
Fear and anxiety began blooming in Tubbo’s chest and he decided he didn’t want to hear the rest , but knew he had to.  
“ s-so I swam t-to the lake a-and - I fucking saw-saw “  
Big Q choked on his words as grief and sickness filled his lungs , he could hardly breath and hardly think, he just kept stuttering as Tubbo looked to the water with a face of dread as tears stung his eyes   
“ no”  
Big Q nodded sadly  
“ n-no”  
Tubbo stood , eyes glued to the water as his mind raced  
“ no!”  
He tried to keep denying it even as he dived underwater and found what he had been fearing to find, he surfaced with a sob. Quakity dragging him back to shore for a grief filled hug as what they saw sunk in and Tubbo considered letting himself sink next to the body and drown .

And like that Phil thought he was burying his youngest son , his second one lost to this land. Techno hid deeper within himself , ghostbur wondered if he wouldn’t have to stay lonely , dream felt regret about trying to kick Tommy out after realizing that he was just a child , George slept , Eret and fundy started to hide in their castle , Big Q accepted a title he wanted but not badly enough for this to happen and Tubbo was left to run a nation or broken people while being the most broken of them all. While Tommy built himself a underground home , no one to tell him it was ugly or bad.... but no one to share his excitement with when a small fox decided to join him in his residence . 

Tubbo had been on a adventure, trying to escape his country and grief for even a moment. A whole nation was a lot of stress for a grieving sixteen year old with a arm so scared and burned it would never be the same. He noticed that he had been walking for over a day but couldn’t make himself turn back yet when he noticed something unquestionably familiar that wasn’t there before , a tower of familiar design created by cobblestone alone and he felt himself break down sobbing as he remembered the many towers like this he had helped build with Tommy, with his best friend. His only explanation for the tower was that it was some cruel joke.

Tommy was so lonely , he built himself a cabin , or was it a cottage? He didn’t know the difference. He had a small carrot farm and a mine that was more successful than any of his expeditions back at home- Lmanburg . He had a fox named Bitchy and a few bees in the forest behind it. He had a new intimidation tower and he had shining armor and weapons . He had hundreds of levels from his battle practice . What he didn’t have was his fiends and family, what he didn’t have was human contact. He didn’t have people to tease or be teased by. He didn’t have anyone to show his stuff to or talk to. He hadn’t laughed or spoke out loud in days and when he had it was to himself . He was unbelievably lonely, but he could never return. At first he planned to return some day but he realized they thought he was dead .... they were probably glad he was dead .... they would kick him out again even if he did show up. So he wouldn’t go back, but when he was hunting chickens and heard a sob he decided that if they came to him mabey it was ok.

Tubbo jumped out of his skin when he heard a branch break in front of him, he looked up with a tear stained face to only see darkness and the tower look back.  
“ who’s there?”  
He cringed at how broken his voice sounded, it was probably just a animal.  
“ who do you think bitch“  
A voice answered him but he could hardly understand it , it was horse and dry  
“ what?”  
There was some painful dry coughing before a voice Tubbo thought he would never heard answered weakly but with a playful home  
“ who do you think is here ,bitch “  
Tubbo let his jaw go slack , trying to squash down his joy and hope , laughing to himself awkwardly   
“ I’ve gone crazy “  
“ what?”  
Tubbo began crying again, hiding his face in his hands and sinking to the ground.  
“ he’s dead “  
His voice broke at the words . Tommy frowned at his friend with guilt bubbling in his chest.   
“ no I’m not”  
“ yes you are! “  
Tubbo sobbed harder, Tommy frowned , his instincts kicking in as he rushed to his best friend’s side , and grabbing his hands away from his face  
“ I’m not”  
“ yes you are”  
Tubbo sobbed again  
“ Tubbo look at me”  
Tubbo wasn’t sure why he listened , he looked through his tears at a guilt ridden and concerned face that he knew well  
“ you’re dead “  
Tommy frowned , bending down and pulling Tubbo into his chest   
“ I promise you , I’m not”  
Tubbo leaned into the touch , familiar with this situation but not daring to let himself believe it. He sobbed harder and Tommy knew he fucked up when he faked his death.  
“ shhhh Tubbo it’s ok”  
“ no it isn’t”  
Tommy pulled his friend tighter   
“ if I’m dead how can I do this!”  
Tommy smiled playfully as he tickled his best friend who couldn’t help but giggle through his sobs as he fought against the taller boy  
“ no fair!”  
“ oh it’s totally fair”  
Tommy stopped and when his giggling died down Tubbo looked up at him and this time saw him, his the life in his eyes and the sunset reflecting in his hair and hugged him. If Tubbo was angry when he found out what happened and a little hurt when he was lead to the small home he didn’t say anything , at least not yet .... right now he was just content being .... happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this is mostly a concept peice and thus was written at 1 am on a school night so if it’s bad that’s my excuse )


	12. Alcohol_schlatt and Quakity_(uhhh)🐁🥀⚠️

Tw alcohol and abuse 

Quakity walked into the White House taking note of two things , the lights being off and the smell of alcohol.  
“ Schlatt?”  
There was a grunt of recognition from his boyfriend a few rooms away , Quakity cautiously approached   
“ y-you ok?”  
The ram hybrid looked up at him with unfocused eyes.  
“ ‘course Immmfine tfuck yous askn fer ?”  
Quakity frowned before bending down to get a better look  
“ because you keep drinking Schlatt! It’s not good for you”  
The President glared at him , scrunching up his nose  
“ don’t fuckn tell me what t do “  
He struggled to stand , Quakity kindly helped him up  
“ I’m just worried about you”  
The glare that came at him after just showing consern made Quakity shrink back   
“ Look I think you just need a break from everything “  
“ i told you nt t tell me wht ta do”  
Quakity shook his head  
“ I know but I care about you to much to let you destroy yourself like this man! “  
He watched the cogs turn within Schlatt’s mind anxiously without response .  
“ look what if you take a day or two off of running e-“  
Midway through his sentence the anger and betrayal that filled his boyfriend’s face made him stop short  
“ sssso that’s what dis is “  
Schlatt clenched his teeth as tears stung his eyes  
“ you fckin want to take over the county an get rid o me?!”  
“ no no, that’s not it at all”  
“ then what the fuck iz it?!”  
“ I told you ! I just want you to take care of-“  
There was a dull smack that echoed in the dark room followed by a thud as big Q stumbled back into the wall, holding his face as tears stung his eyes as memories from when he was just a kid and his brother watched him for a week or two while his parents were out . Everything was the same , his consern , the smell, the pain .  
“ Shut the fck up , tratr”  
Quakity began to sob as he was forcefully pulled to his feet , Schlatt knew , he knew , he couldn’t believe he would do this to me.  
“ you just wan me gone! You’re a fucking Liar!”  
Quakity just shook as he let it happen all over again, the pain as he was belittled and as the grip on his arms tightened and his back was pressed against cold stone . The moment he could he ran , new blood and bruises across his body as he found his feet leading him to a tunnel that Tubbo seemed scared of them finding and hoping it lead were he thought it did. 

Tommy and Tubbo were just catching each other up on their respective sides , it wasn’t betrayal if they both told each other everything when the sound of hurried footsteps echoed down their tunnel imand into the caverns. They both looked at each other in consern , standing up and approaching the exit as a man with soft yellow wings ran out of the tunnel and straight into a wall , shaking with sobs and covered in brusing.  
Tubbo was the first to rush over to the man he began to view as his brother   
“ Big Q?!”  
“ what the fuck how did he get here ?!”  
Quakity flinched as the two teens ran over to him before to his surprise Tommy pushed Tubbo out of the way and sat himself in front of Quakity , holding up his hands  
“ shh shh it’s ok Big Q, look at me”  
Quakity followed his instructions  
“ good , you’re doing really good ! Now take a deep breath and keep your eyes on me”  
Once again Quakity did as he was asked as Tommy began to give him more instruction until he calmed down and looked around his surroundings , he was in some sort of reveighn that was carved into a home .  
“ big Q?”  
He turned to the voice to see Tubbo watching him in consern   
“ yeah Toobo?”  
The small boy smiled slightly at the recognable nickname  
“ big Q what happened ?”  
“ what do you mean what happened ?”  
He thought , uncounsoisly pressing a hand to his cheek to test how much it hurt before sadly sighing , bringing his knees close to him.  
“ ...Schlatt “  
Alarm flared in both faces   
“ Schlatt?!”  
Quakity nodded  
“ he drank too much again and got mad when I told him to stop..... “  
Tubbo looked confused and Tommy angry   
“ I’m going to have a chat with him later “  
Tommy decided . Big Q sighed   
“ so is this the famous pogtopia?”  
Tommy smiled , relaxing again   
“ yeah..... want a tour?”

Schlatt walked around Manburg with a confused and concerned expression, he had woken up with a awful hang over and normally his Vice President and lover Quakity was there , helping him but apparently no one had seen him in a day or two and he was very worried. That’s when he spotted Tommyinnit forging for supplies from the embassy, or well his own house.  
“ Tommy? What are you doing here?”  
Tommy jumped at his voice and turned to him with fear that quickly morphed into anger  
“ the fuck ? Why are you here”  
“ I’m looking for Quakity “  
Schlatt noticed the frown deepen in understanding   
“ do you know we’re he is ?”  
“ why would I tell you if I did”  
He watched the blond turn away with confusion before a panic rose in his chest as he realized this boy might know were he is.  
“ wait! Were is he ?! Is he ok at least?!”  
He slowly chased the boy , his voice dripping with concern and ignorance so obvious it made Tommy sick  
“ sense when do YOU care about him”  
Schlatt stopped in his tracks with a hurt expression  
“ what does that mean ? I’ve always cared “  
Tommy shook his head  
“ sure seemed like that when he ran into Pogtopia bloodied and bruised after you beat him “  
Schlatt blood went cold in horror   
“ w-what?”  
Tommy turned to him with a furious expression  
“ you really don’t remember ?”  
Schlatt nodded But Tommy just sighed angrily and began walking away   
“ then you were even more drunk then I thought “  
Schlatt let him leave ,feeling sick and staring at his hands , watching them tremble and wondering if he really had hurt the person he cared about most with them . He buried his face in his paws beginning to sob as every word’s meaning sank into him like a knife into flesh .  
He had gotten drunk , he had hurt Quakity , he had probably unleashed pains he had known were brewing inside his boyfriend sense he was seven . There was a loud thud followed by a sob from behind Tommy and he looked back to see someone he once found scary sobbing into his hands ,crumpled on the ground and felt a stab of sympathy. He slowly walked over to the ram , placing a hand in his back and softly rubbing it and using his panic attack resolving skills he had been forced to develops when him and Wilbur were kicked out yet another time.

Quakity sighed as Tubbo double checked his wounds yet again feeling guilty about leaving Manburg without a vp and secretary for a few days but he was scared Schlatt would still be drunk . Schlatt, he couldn’t help but wonder if Schlatt even remembered what happened and if he cared about his disappearance. Little did he know that that moment Tommy and Schlatt were walking twords Manburg while Tommy filled an extremely guilty feeling schlatt in on his condition. 

Tubbo perked up and Quakity knew Tommy was back  
“ hey Tommy!”  
“ hey big T, Big Q”  
Quakity nodded   
“ hey”  
Tommy sat across from him  
“ hey uh , I ran into Schlatt today”  
“ yeah?”  
Tommy chuckled nervously   
“ he’s at the beach near Pogtopia waiting for me”  
“ huh? Why?”  
Tommy sighed and looked at big Q   
“ he really wants to see you , he’s sober , but I wanted to bring you to him not the other way around in case you didn’t want to see him”  
Big Q smiled, when he wasn’t a brat Tommy could be very considerate. He thought about his options before standing and helping Tommy up  
“ if youshow me were he is I’ll see him”  
Tommy smiled   
“ only condition is that you watch from a distance and help me if he ....“  
Tommy gently put a hand on his shoulder  
“ got it big man”

Schlatt waited anxiously , cursing at how stupid he was . How could he have let himself get drunk like that and HURt him.  
“Schlatt?”  
He spun twords the voice , joy and relief blooming in his chest until he noticed the obvious bruise on big Q’s cheek. Schlatt slowly approached and ran a finger across the wound as soft as he could . Quakity cautiously let him, watching the guilty and sad expression for any hint of anger at him. After a long silence Schlatt broke it  
“ .... I did this?”  
Quakity nodded   
“ oh my god “  
Schlatt let himself cry silently   
“ I’m so sorry “  
He hugged the smaller man who played back the apology in his mind, scanning for the tone his brother had when convincing and manipulating him but found only senserity . He smiled and hugged schlatt back , letting his boyfriend ramble , apoplectic and promising to never do it again and despite what he felt about the man even moments ago felt safe . He believed every promis and every apology. Mabey they both should take a break for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh idk what this is but I don’t hate it so here you go )


	13. Heart_Quakity_(short)⚠️

⚠️ blood and gore , might be disturbing ⚠️

The funeral wasn’t going exactly to plan , everyone was goofing off and laughing about the dead , Quakity seemingly taking the lead. Then the body is brought up , Quakity walks over to it and everyone watches and laughs as he jokes about wanting to piss on the body , then stopping when he actually opens the coffin and does something worse than even just going through with the bit. They watch in horror as with a sickening fleshy sound Quakity reached into the box with his bare hand and pulls out something , it’s a organ of some sorts and it’s oozing with blood. Quakity simply looks down at it as people call out in confusion and alarm with a blank expression on his face , moments ago joyful. He passes the heart from hand to hand ignoring how his hands and the stone beneath his feet are bathing in old and dark blood evertime he moves it  
“ what the fuck?! “  
Everyone was disturbed and alarmed not sure what to do as Big Q literally played with a dead body. That’s when big Q stopped , looking down at the pathetic thing. He began to slowly open his mouth and raised the heart up slowly , no one could look away , they all just were forced to watch in horror as Quakity slowly took a bite. More blood than they had ever seen oozed out of the heart at every hole , it filled Quakity’s mouth as he tore a chunk away and swallowed before continuing . Someone threw up, people began to shake but no one could force themselves to move or look away or even make a sound. When it was gone Quakity took a deep contiplatuve breath before wiping with blood drenched hands and sleeves on his suit and licking some blood off his lips but there was so much it hardly cleaned him up.  
“ Wooo! That mother fucker’s dead!”  
Suddenly Quakity returned to normal and called out , fist in the air in celebration but this time no one laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short thing because my mind kept tormenting me about how gross that would be irl. Tried to keep it not that descriptive tho)


	14. Just like Wilbur _Tommy_(bad and short im sorry ) 🥀

Tommy was shaking , he could feel his mind break. Tears stung his eyes and he couldn’t breathe as everything was threatened to be taken away again and the things his brother told him only weeks ago echo in his head . Tightly in his hand was a flint and steel , he tightened his grip as anger boiled in his chest and cold threatened to seep into his skin. He was so cold , so done with everything. He had given up his home , his disks , his lives , his pain , his blood , his tears and his even his family for L’manburg and now he stood on the wooden platform about to be banished for doing something he had done thouthands of times. He was going to be kicked out by the one person he thought he could still trust , either that or Tubbo would give his disk to Dream . He wasn’t sure what would be worse , loosing all the progress he had already made or being humiliated and shunned again. He felt so cold. His expression darkened as he looked to his feet at the platform , everything was connected and wooden. He wondered if the flames could fight away this cold. He felt more and more empty and he held up his flint before something clicked in his mind. He had seen this before , tears stung his eyes as he remembered Wilbur’s almost emotionless face contrasting with a angry and hurt voice , he remembered the tnt below him and the cries from his friends as everything they worked for was ruined. He was just like Wilbur. He was becoming his brother , it was happening all over again and he suddenly felt terrified of himself. Especially as he couldn’t make himself move. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by a voice   
“ Tommy?”  
Tubbo turned a corner with concern in his eyes that grew into fear and anger when he saw what Tommy was holding up  
“ Tommy what the fuck are you doing?”  
Tommy flinched , forcing himself to look at Tubbo with a dead look in his eyes . What did it matter anyway if Tubbo watched him . It didn’t matter if Eret, Phil, Quakity and Karl were aslee in the buildings he wanted to burn, why should Tubbo watching him matter.... it wouldn’t matter to Wilbur  
“ Tubbo”  
Tommy started by treading carefully , starting with a name and a strangled giggle  
“ Tommy what are you doing”  
His normal tone was replaced with something cold , Tommy frowned he didn’t like the cold anymore. He forced himself to look at his friend again this time showing his wet and worried eyes  
“ T-Tubbo “  
He felt a tear trace his face, sliding over a wide smile  
“ Tubbo I’m just like fucking Wil arnt I?”  
“ w-what?”  
Tubbo was alarmed and taken a back by Tommy’s expression and the fear in his voice   
“ what do you mean?”  
Tommy laughed through sobs , grabbing his hair on either side of his head as he watched Will do  
“ I’m just like my fucking brother !”   
He relaxed a little , looking down then making eye contact with Tubbo  
“ T-Tubbo somethings wrong with me”  
“ w-what does that mean”  
Tommy dropped his hands and thought of what to do , what to say   
“ Tubbo I’m so close to burning this place to the fucking ground it’s not even funny”  
Tubbo blinked in surprise and alarm  
“ w-“  
“ Tubbo”  
Tommy interrupted his friend, tears rolling down his face again   
“ T-Tubbo I want to burn this place down and I don’t think I can stop myself “  
He choked on a sob, he didn’t want to see his best friend look at him with that much fear and concern  
“ I’m just so sick of it all you know?”  
Tommy continued his rant, trying to force his body to stay still  
“ I’m sick of giving everything to a nation only to have it taken for granted , I’m sick of dying and giving up my friends, families and disks for a nation that doesn’t fucking care about me”  
He chuckled , wiping his tears as he came to a realization   
“ Tubbo I need you to kill me one last time , big man”  
Tubbo found himself able to speak again  
“ what?! No! “  
Tommy shook his head   
“ Tubbo look , I’m just like Wilbur It’s to late I can’t be fixed “  
“ but I’m not going to kill you!”  
“ Look Tubbo I’m never going to forgive myself if I burn this place down but I can’t stop myself so either you kill me or you’ll have to rebuild again! “  
Tubbo shook his head , sobbing into his hands and he felt a hug around him  
“ Tubbo I’m sorry.... “  
Tommy slid a sword into his best friend’s hands  
“ After all the things I’ve done I think it’s time to join my brother in hell”  
Tommy laughed lightheartedly , squeezing his friend reassuringly   
“ there isn’t another way big man, it’s to late”  
Tubbo let himself hug Tommy for a few moments longer before stabbing him through the stomach with a sob, he pulled away to see Tommy smile  
“ thank you, youll be a good President ”

And with that and a cry of grief that woke everyone from their sleep half of the unseperable pair was dead . Tubbo felt guilty as Phil buried his youngest son . He felt so many emotions and none were good.  
“ so how did it happen”  
Phil asked the boy and Tubbo relaxed , he didn’t want to talk about it but if anyone knew what it was like it was Phil. Mabey he could let them grieve and regret together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( mmmm another short one but like my brain can’t seem to work on my many longer projects I’ve been obsessing over )


	15. Party park_Karlnap_(really short) 🐁

Sapnap remembers the cry of despair from his boyfriend as Dream attacked them by destroying party park and the quiet sniffles from the cat boy beside him the night before and decided to do something about it. He wasn’t normally a selfless or gentle guy by any means , he tended to act selfish , needy or protective but normally he didn’t have his boyfriend sobbing at home , hardly responding to Quakity , George or Sapnap trying to cheer him up. Sapnap arrived on scene only to see George and Quakity carrying around materials and smiled. He waved them over  
“ guess you guys had the same idea huh?”  
George nodded and big Q puffed out his chest  
“ great minds think alike “  
He smiled and relaxed a bit  
“ we all know Karl worked his ass off on this place. We all did”  
Sapnap nodded with a agreeing smile  
“ oh, by the way I have a few ideas on some changes we can make while we’re here”  
After almost a day of work the three smiled at each other then looked back at the park.  
“ I’ll go get him!”  
George and Quakity let Sapnap run off and decided to head to a later part of the park to give the two some privacy for the moment. 

Karl sniffled again, feeling stupid for being so upset about this but unable to help it.  
“ I’m back”  
Karl’s ears perked up as he heard a door open and familiar footsteps and looked up at his boyfriend with watery eyes  
“ .... hi Sapnap “  
Sapnap smiled and scratched Karl’s ears  
“ do you think you could get up and come with me?”  
Karl eyes him suspiciously , Sapnap almost never spoke to anyone that softly before nodding and forcing himself up  
“ .... ok”

When they arrived and Sapnap pulled his hands off of Karl’s face the cat boy was met with a breath taking sight,.lanterns and lights danced in the night, reflecting off of a roller coaster and illuminating what he decided was bad’s best commission yet , four statues overlooking a brand new park. He looked over at Sapnap with shining wide eyes, being met with a exited yet nervous expression.  
“ did you guys-“  
Sapnap nodded  
“ d-do you like it?”  
Karl beamed at him and hugged him  
“ of course I do! Thank you so much!”  
Sapnap recoiled from the unexpected affection before melting into it  
“ come on! Let’s go find big Q and George , we have to test everything out”  
Karl grabbed his hand tightly   
“ ok!”  
After Karl thanked them and they rode the rides Karl made note of things he would fix himself later but in the moment? In the moment everything was perfect and he had never felt so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short and random story because I’m sad and the El rapids group is the only one that doesn’t make me sad rn. I have so many ideas for actual books and Oneshots /shorts alike aswell as requests so sorry if the ones I post are bad , I’m just trying to get through my struggle with motivation )


	16. Trust_zelkpvp_(short)🐁

Zelk sat himself at a bench overlooking a small lake with a solemn expression. He had just found out that Skeppy and Badboyhalo were dating , they had told the others a few days ago and he couldn’t help but feel hurt. This wasn’t the first time people told him last and even his closest friend and crush wouldn’t even show him his face or voice, he always used a notebook and buried his face in a scarf. Speaking of mega the smaller boy sat down beside him signing  
{what’s wrong?}  
“ Nothing”  
{ you go here when you’re upset}  
Zelk looked at him in confusion, he hadn't thought that mega was the kind of person to notice or care about habits like that.  
“ I do?”  
{you didn't notice?}  
Zelk shook his head  
{dumbass}  
Zelk chuckled, of course.  
{so going to tell me why you’re here?}  
“ uh… Its stupid”  
He noticed Mega’s body language shift to something resembling a concerned frown  
{ Just tell me.. Asshole}  
Zelk sighed, mega was nothing if not stubborn  
“ Its just I feel like no one trusts me and I have no clue why”  
He avoided looking at the mute until he remembered he couldn't communicate if he did  
{ Why would you say that?}  
Zelk shrugged  
“ I dunno, I'm always told things last…”  
He felt tears sting his eyes, this was such a stupid thing to cry about but he couldnt stop  
“ I don't know what I did wrong, I feel like no one trusts me- that or they hate me”  
{ I don't hate you}  
It was the most affectionate thing he had ever said-er- signed but Zelk still didnt feel better.  
“ I just don't understand why”  
His voice broke but he felt a tap on his shoulders demanding his attention  
{ Do you really think we hate you?}  
Zelk just nodded, about to avoid looking at him again before being tapped again  
{ hey, pay attention please}  
Zelk nodded, wiping his face in order to see better before to his surprise a voice, soft and sweet like how you would imagine a cloud tasting left his best friend’s mouth  
“ If I hated you… I wouldn't …”  
{do this}  
Zelk blinked in surprise wondering if his voice was really that nice to listen to despite how broken it was from lack of use or if it was just because it was Mega’s.  
“ y-you just-”  
Mega nodded shyly   
“ Yeah”  
Zelk hugged him  
“ thank you “  
“ you better prove to me that trusting you was a good decision”  
“ Dont worry Megs, I will”  
They broke away from the hug. He felt stupid being so upset now, of course Mega didnt hate him or think he was a liar. He should have trusted his friends, and now he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (short and honestly old but I felt bad about the lack of updates so uh here you go)


	17. Morning_eret dad Au _(short ew)🐁

The king of a grand nation stirred on Christmas Eve, stretching with a groan before letting his milky white eyes flutter open. The great king was met with a familiar face curiously waiting for him to stir. Within the walls of a large stone castle that was admired and viewed my millions of people the great and powerful king gave his son a sleepy greeting. The boy in question lit up seeing his father awake and made some sort of inhuman noise of excitement. Eret smiled as he sat up and pulled on his glasses   
“ good morning Ranboo, how are you today?”  
The half enderman child chirped in response , pulling himself up to follow his dad so that he could watch him brush through his fluffy brown hair and pull on a sweater. Eret lifts up their son and walks to the window to admire the soft white crystals drifting down and setting on the gardens below, reflecting the colorful lights dangling from the castle and the buildings beyond. The two watched the landscape slowly be painted with white until the sound of creaking from the room next to them caught their attention. Suddenly Ranboo wasn’t in the great king’s arms anymore he was in a bedroom decorated with plushies and flowers were a small fox boy was stirring in the dim light before jumping up with a toothy smile  
“ it’s Christmas!”  
The fluffy plush tail under the covers began to wag happily as his brother nodded. He pulled himself out of bed before scampering around   
“ Christmas Christmas Christmas”  
Ranboo smiled as he watched his older brother’s excitement before a groan reminded him that the sun was hardly risen and that Fundy had just waken up their older sister. The blind in question slid out of bed rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes just as the door swung open and Eret stepped in   
“ good morning !”  
He bent down as his most fluffy son ran twords him , jumping into his arms as eager for attention as always.  
“ dad it’s Christmas!”  
“ I know , I know”  
The child bounced in his arms excitedly   
“ Ranboo , Niki are you guys ready for breakfast “  
Ranboo nodded and followed as Niki took Eret’s hand and the family started to head to the kitchen taking note of the smell of cinnamon and ginger wafting from the large glass table , already set and filled with servants and their loved ones. Every single person greeted the royal family before they all ate and opened the many many gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ok here is we’re I lost all motivation but I’ve been wanting to write Christmas stuff but I only got like 23 hours before I can’t anymore and besides I feel bad about my lack of updates so here you all go)


	18. Arrival _daderet_(idktbh)🐁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( not being able to make myself write literally makes me so sad I have so many stories I’ve worked so hard on I can’t make myself put on paper and some are like months old it’s so sad but take this)

A family of four made their way onto a bus, three young children sitting around their father. The four were bundled in sweaters to protect from the bitter cold , soft greens , yellows and browns decorating their figures. No one would guess that the humble family was the royal family trying to take a break from the busy lives they lead. 

Ranboo made a small sound , almost like purring as he felt a hand gently ruffle his fluffy brown hair, carefully avoiding the two small horns growing in. Eret smiled to himself , glancing out the window and at the fluffy snow going past before looking back at his children. Ranboo was on his leg nuzzled into his chest, Niki was sketching something on a pad while leaning into his arm and Fundy was standing on the seat beside him watching the world go by in interest.

With a creak the bus pulled to a stop. Eret gathered his children and stepped off into a small town he visited when he was small. The Christmas lights still shining even after the day had passed danced in their eyes .  
“ Were are we?”  
Niki asked gently , adjusting her puffy jacket to shield her art from the cold flakes drifting down.  
“ we are somewhere I would go as a kid after Christmas every year, a small town known as L’manburg”

“ L’manburg?”  
Fundy began to look around , his fox like ears flopping to the side as he did. The town was made of wood and decorated with lights and striped cloths. Their footsteps lightly echoed as they stepped onto a platform overlooking a small icey lake below the entirety of the town.

A young man stepped out of one of the houses , wearing a bright yellow sweater and with fluffy brown hair   
“ Eret! Good to see you man “  
He waved over , glancing at the children and letting his gaze rest on Fundy for a few moments longer than the other two.   
“ Phil and Techno are out on another adventure so you guys are stuck with just me and my little brother”  
Eret nodded as his childhood friend began to busy himself with making some hot chocolate for the kids before having to head out to work.  
“Sounds just fine”

“ what do you say guys? Want to go explore or start settling in?”  
Ranboo made a noise to signal his tiredness while Fundy excitedly bounced about , wanting to look around while Niki mearly shrugged.  
“ how about we get settled-“  
“ awww no fair! “  
Eret gently held a hand up to Fundy’s mouth  
“ and then Ranboo and Niki can stay behind and rest and I can show you around”  
The fox boy stared at Eret with a calculating expression trying to decide if it was fair or not, Ranboo nodded and Niki smiled softly  
“ that sounds good to me”  
“ that would mean you’d have to watch Ranboo you ok with that ?”  
Once the blond nodded Fundy sighed in compliance   
“ ok fine”  
“ pog pog pog”  
Eret slid his hand under a vase he knew very well to find a key and unlock the door to show his children to a small room at the end of a hall . The room was decorated in flamingos and flags of every color. A bunk bed with a king sized lower bunk stood in the center. Eret reminisced on the times he would spend with the Minecraft family while dusting everything off and listening to his kids unpack, discussing the room under hushed breaths.

Once the room was ready to be occupied again the king wished his oldest and youngest a good rest before scooping his middle child off the ground with a giggle and leaving the large but cozy home.   
“ so what do you want to see Fundy?”  
The small boy thought for a moment   
“ is there ice cream?”  
Eret laughed  
“ fundy dear it’s snowing outside “  
“ that doesn’t answer the question”  
“ no fundy there isn’t any ice cream this time or year”  
Fundy let out a soft wine that made Eret sigh , defeated   
“ I do know a bakery that has a cooler of premade snow cones though”  
Two fluffy orange ears flicked up and two bright eyes looked up at eret as fundy grabbed his face with a wagging tail  
“ can we?!”  
Eret sighed  
“ sure”

The two bakers were alerted of the entrance of the two individuals by a soft chime and a low chuckle. Eret struggled to keep his son from falling as he climbed up his chest and onto his shoulders before wiping the fog off of his sunglasses. Once he could see again and the exited tail wagging against his back assured him that Fundy had found a spot to sit Eret walked to the counter , waving at the familiar young men.  
“ hello gentlemen ”  
“ heya Eret! “  
“ Hey Eret! What can we get you?”  
Eret sighed and met the eyes of the curious demon boy  
“ do you sell those snow cones your older brother did ?”  
He felt the fox tail begin to wag harder as the young couple exchanged a look  
“ it’s so cold though-“  
“ we do!”

The demon boy was interrupted before the other went running back to grab them. The two remaining adults exasperated sigh.  
“ anything else?”  
“ how about some pumpkin bread for the two at home”  
“ can do”  
The demon boy turned to shout back to his partner   
“Skeppy grab a loaf of pumpkin bread too!”  
“ Got it!”  
Bad smiled before taking Eret’s generous payment , without complaints despite his expressing due to knowing Eret would insist. 

The boy with fluffy black hair came back out holding two snow cones half blue raspberry half tiger’s blood , a loaf of pumpkin bread and a ginger snap cookie sticking out of his mouth. He hummed through his treat as he handed Eret what he bought before turning to meet Bad’s insulted expression.  
“ Skeppy you muffin head stop eating those!”  
“ but baaaaddddd they’re so good!”  
“ they are for sale Skeppy ! I made you your own batch yesterday !”  
“ I already ate those”  
“ What?! Already ate them?! Skeppy ! Oh no don’t you dare go get another one!”  
Eret laughed as he left the bakery , enjoying the happy hum as his son stared at the snow cones resting in the king’s hands. Eret eventually came to a bench overlooking the mountains with a music box nestled underneath it and brushed the snow off before sitting down and helping his son sit next to him. Fundy hummed happily beside him taking a few licks and tasting it before deciding it was safe to dive into. Eret felt his face redden as he slowly ate his , feeling cold spread everywhere from the inside and out but enjoying the bonding time . He knew that fundy needed this kind of special attention sometimes and even if they both came back freezing it was worth the joy in the boy’s eyes, the warmth of love contrasting with the bitter white snow outside   
)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (#outofcharacterandthereisalmostnodiougebutifinallyfinishedsomthingidonthatetakeit


	19. A/N 🌈

Uh heya all of you ! I just had a few things I wanted to ask you all about and bring up :D 

Uh the first thing is my books/updates 

I have a few books on the way other than this one, an Mcyt :D 

though I’m really struggling with motivation to do things even with ideas I’m really exited about or have been working on/made months ago both book and oneshot wise.

Also I’m probably not actually going to make and update a book of short stories they probably will just go in as multi-part Oneshots if that’s ok.

I’m so sorry about the lack of updates I’m so bad at getting myself to do things lately it sucks. I have around 87 notes in my notes app of in the work One-shots and 8 google docs for new books and some I’m super invested in/exited about but I’ve been slow on making myself update so I’m afraid it will slow but I promise there is plenty coming ( tho some ideas are based on outdated info)

Um other than that I just wanted to thank you guys for all/any reads/comments/kudos/votes! I like to not bring it up or reply to everything because I don’t want to be annoying with it but any interaction makes me so exited and happy so thank you so much! I’m glad you tolerate my unproofread , unprofessional writing and enjoy my work. Thank you so much.

Also-last thing- requests! Please leave any requests you have on this update so that they are all in one place! Though I’m sorry to anyone I don’t get to and to the many people with amazing requests I haven’t gotten to as mentioned before for some reason the only thing I can actually make myself actually complete and post is half thought out ideas I make up as I go and do really badly at three am then post the second the last sentence has a period. Hopefully I can get to them soon though :)

Thank you for your time <3 

Pomi


	20. His wings _sbi_(part one?)🥀(?)

Tommy’s wings have been tied in  
sharp barbed wires sense his exile began in order to keep him from crossing the ocean, his folded and damaged wings both unable to carry him over the water and threatening to drag him under if they soak for long enough. Tommy found himself wondering if he could even fly with them anymore even if they were released. Now , soaring through the sky with a mind filled with nothing but blind panic he was glad he could. Granted the damage was defently there , he was unbalanced and sloppy with blood straying out with every beat but he was faster than the masked man chasing him moments ago.

He had thought he was doing good and following orders until Dream had decided it wasn’t enough. Dream had attacked Tommy in rage after finding a chest of potions and other weaponry, he had threatened to remove his wings and judging by the deep gashes that made adrenaline his only reason for conciseness it wasn’t a bluff. Sooner than he would have liked Tommy felt his wings start to betray him as the now snowy ground began growing ever closer and he forced himself to less than gracefully dodge the dress and underbrush of the unfamiliar woods and rest his aching body on the cold white ground.

His mind swam in and out of concousness and he felt like he was dying , he knew blood from his wings was staining the white flakes every time new ones landed and his body had given up on trembling a few minuets ago. The fact that he was awake felt like some sort of curse or punishment, he coughed weakly and tried to move his wings around himself for warmth but they wouldn’t budge. Tommy started to give up on hope until he heard a familiar hum and called out for his brother.

“ Wilbur !”  
Ghostbur stopped when he heard his name from nearby and searched until he found Tommy laying with a slight blanket of snow and wings damaged beyond repair. It had obviously taken most of his strength to even call out to him and the ghost was distressed about his little brother’s condition. Help, he needed help dealing with this  
“ Friend?”  
He turned to his blue sheep with a frantic expression before gently lifting up the sheep and placing him pretty much on top of Tommy  
“ friend can you keep him warm?!”  
The sheep gave something close enough to a nod for Ghostbur to go running , dodging the snow and forcing himself to remember were friend was and that he needed Techno’s help.

Techno was feeding his animals and collecting honey from his bees when Ghostbur ran over.  
“ Techno ! I need your help!”  
Technoblade immediately pulled out a weapon , alarmed by the distress in the voice of the normally carefree apparition.  
“ what is it Ghostbur?”  
The ghost thought for a moment  
“ I... I don’t remember “  
Uh oh , Ghostbur only forgets things if they upset him.  
“ we’re is friend ?”  
The ghost once again lit up in recognition  
“ oh! He’s with Tommy!”  
“ Tommy?”  
“ oh wait! I Tommy was the one who needed you “  
Techno tightened his grip on the axe his his hand  
“ we’re is he?!”  
“ just over here I’ll show you!”

Techno was taken a back by the younger boy’s condition. If it wasn’t for the sheep sharing it’s temperature with him he would have frozen to death, granted without the cold he probably would have bled out anyway. He gently lifted up the young boy , folding his wings inward so that they don’t drag on the ground before taking him back to his home. He lays him right in front of the fire on top of a soft blanket and feels something stir inside as he stares at him on the ground, unable to shake how small Tommy looked. The voices all sang in harmony to save him, to love him , to care about his brother. There were only three people that would cause the voices to whisper soft things or demand to protect rather than destroy , Phil , Wilbur and Tommy. He let himself cry silently as changed out Tommy’s torn up cloths for something warmer , spying skin covered almost completely with scars of all kinds. He rested the boy on his lap as he mended the wounds he could before getting to the wings and seeing nothing but blood and snow clinging to soft golden-brown feathers and brought out his communicator. He needed help.

Phil received the first message for awhile while mining.  
Technoblade whispers to you : Phil I need your help with something  
You whisper to technoblade: what is it m8?  
Technoblade whispers to you: I need help with healing wings  
You whisper to Technoblade: what? Why?  
Technoblade whispers to you: please just come to my place as soon as possible.  
Phil dropped his stuff and readied his wings and his footsteps , already heading twords the exit in case Techno really needed him , quickened. Once he exited he was in the sky, gracefully soaring over the terrain and into the glowing purple of the portal. Cautiously he exited the portal and followed the path to the way to the portal leading to his son. Soon he was thrown from the heat of the nether to the familiar cold with a relieved exhale. 

Techno visibly relaxed when he heard Phil enter the house  
“ Phil! We’re upstairs!”  
Phil frowned at the use of we but once he was in the room the peices fell into place and he rushed over to find the still half frozen form of his youngest son , wings stained with dark blood.  
“ what the fuck happened?!”  
“ I dunno , Ghostbur brought me to him.”  
Phil sat next to techno who passed him Tommy’s still form . Phil engulfed the form in a tight hug before turning him and gently opening the soft wings and checking the wounds , frowning more and more with the more evidence of abuse he found. Lines of red with patches were things obviously dug into the soft skin, the variety it placement providing evidence of the marks made my something that was there for a considerable amount of time, moving along with the wing. Then there were the obviously deep and erratic gashes , Phil guessed they were from an axe or sword and seemed aimed at were the wings connect to the back. 

Techno watched him with growing worry with each under the breathe comment and worried frown until Phil was finally satisfied that he had found everything. Techno handed over every wrapping, portion and even the needle and thread the man requested and finally Tommy’s condition could be described as stable once again. Phil described each wound to Techno and they both came to the conclusion that someone must be behind it.. Techno decided to go to L’Manburg and find the culprit while Phil waited for Tommy to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——here , I always feel sad if a oneshot book posts a a/n then no actual update for awhile. Please let my know if you want a part two if this were Tommy tells Phil what Dream was doing and the L'manburgians learn of Tommy's condition. Plus mabey some protective sbi when Dream tries to find him———


	21. Protect_Tommy_(short)🥀

Tommy was awoken by a Yelp from Techno of all people outside the house and rushed out to see blood splattered on the snow as Ranboo watched in horror as Techno and Phil fought a frantic Quakity who was surprisingly holding his own . The glint of a pic axe a diamond axe and a sword glinted in the dim light as Tommy made eye contact with Ranboo, trying to decide wether or not to get involved. He wanted to trust that Techno and Phil were strong enough but something about Quakity was ... off . The normally goofy man had a murderous look in his eyes and a soft unaterual glow. Tommy couldn’t help but also notice two horns strapped to his head and a familiar worn jacket around his waist. Quakity spun and sliced the air as if it were a dance , Techno and Phil of all people struggling to keep up. Suddenly there was a cry and a large grey wing detached from the body it belonged to , landing on the snow with a crunch. Phil cried out and collapsed , Techno rushing to protect him and feeling his heart drop as his feet skid on ice and both are on the ground. Tommy feels his heart rate speed up as Quakity spun around at the sound of Techno falling with a grin he had seen on his brother’s face back in the dark caverns of Pogtopia. With a crash and a cloud of particals both of the spectators made their move , Ranboo teleporting to Phil and handing him a potion and Tommy right in front of Techno  
“ Quakity what the Fuck-“  
The teen never got to finish as he felt a sudden pain in his chest.   
“ Tommy?!”  
Three voices called his voice in alarm while he staggered back , looking down to see a shining blue blade imbedded into his armor less chest.  
“ Quakity-“  
He felt his knees collapse under him and he looked up to see guiltless eyes   
“ you shouldn’t have gotten in the way , traitor “  
Those words , hissed through the teeth of someone he thought was his friend was the last thing Tommy heard before the axe was yanked out and his vision blurred. 

*Tommyinnit was slain by Quakity 

Techno blade scrambled up, throwing his last healing potion as the voices screamed murder and sorrow. Techno suddenly felt strength and speed he hadn’t had moments ago flood his veins as he stepped over Tommy with a glare, maintaining angry eye contact with Quakity.  
“ how.dare.you.“  
Quakity just raised his weapon and attacked again , techno fighting much more wildly. Quakity felt the fear of death that he had squashed down begin to rise again as the Blood god, now with people to protect became harder and harder to fight. He turned to run but a arrow struck his ribs. 

-Quakity was shot by Ranboo 

Techno cursed under his breath when Quakity’s body dissolved , meaning he still had his last life before turning to were Phil was approaching, unbalanced, over to the Racoon hybrid lying in the snow with the help of Ranboo and joined them. The body stubbornly stuck , blood staining the snow around it and Phil let out a pained sob as he lost yet another one of his sons. His wing would regenerate but his son? Tommy’s still form , refusing to absorb any of the drops of healing liquid , would only slowly deteriorate. Ranboo carefully picked up the body , panicking and searching his inventory , muttering under his breath until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. The enderman and pig hybrid made eyecontact , the blood God’s eyes shining with unexpected grief  
“ that was his last life , there’s nothing we can do”  
“ o.... oh “  
Ranboo gently placed the body back down before hugging Phil and the three shared a silent mourning.  
Techno was the first one to make a move , grabbing the body and heading inside to clean it up  
“ .... you really are a idiot.... I have three lives still you know? “   
techno let a tear slide down his face, knowing the other two were still outside  
“ you only had one”

Tubbo spotted Ranboo exit the community portal and rushed over  
“ Ranboo?! Were have you been no ones seen you in three days-“  
The enderman held up a hand and Tubbo faltered as he saw tears old and new stinging the teen’s eyes.  
“ I-I’ve been w-with Phil and Techno “  
Tubbo frowned  
“ why?”  
“ T-Tubbo.....”  
Ranboo forced himself to look the president in the eyes , wondering how to beat explain that Tubbo’s best friend had died thinking they hate each other.  
“ Have you seen Quakity lately?”  
“ I’ve seen him around but he seems to be busy, or avoiding me .....w-why?”  
Tubbo felt the grief before he even was told the news  
“ Three days ago.... Quakity followed me to Techno and Philza’s place and .... he ended taking Tommy’s last life “  
Tubbo felt like the world was spinning a round him  
“ Surley not. He-He wouldn’t “  
Tubbo looked at his hands to Ranboo as tears stung his eyes but Ranboo only nodded  
“ it turns out we need that funeral after all ... and mabey a trial”  
Tubbo choked on sobs he felt he didn’t deserve to cry   
“ g-got it”

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is older but I wasn’t happy enough with it to post but my opinion of my own work lately had made me post much less than I want to do you guys may have to deal with less good and some outdated work. Hope you still enjoy it :3 )!


	22. Enderdragon_ Tommy and Ranboo_(platonic as many are) 🐁

Tommyinnit was a dragon hybrid, the problem with that was that the only place dragons were tolerated was the End. When he was little his father taught him how to hide his features before they even finished growing in and was taught that even other hybrids would likely kill him if they found out. Even the beasts in the nether would fear or kill a dragon hybrid no matter how strong. Due to this ever sense moving to the over world all those years ago and being adopted by Phil Tommy kept his features hidden even with Phil teaching him how much hiding any features too long can damage them. Tommy knew that everyone believed him to be fully human and if he had to limit his self care to deep underground in the middle of the night to keep it that way he would.

Now that he was exiled he wondered if it was worth it to hide them anymore , he sure didn’t hide them when he was fully alone anymore. For a long time he wished with all of his heart that someone could know, that someone could brush the mass of fluff around his neck and chest , that the parts of his tail he couldn’t reach properly could have the scales moved back into position but he knew it wasn’t a option... at least not until recently. 

The problem before was that Tommy didn’t know who he could trust. He hoped his brother and father would help but Phil ignored him and the brother he trusted was long gone, Tubbo was his best friend but he never got the courage to trust him with his secret and now he was glad he didn’t, Dream would for sure use it against him and most of the others he didn’t know nearly well enough to put them over that group. He had long given up on it , to the point he rarely thought of it now but hearing the familiar hum of a Endermen past the lips of the hybrid besides him he was reminded of the one acceptions to the rule or hating dragons.

“Ranboo?”   
Ranboo’s ears perked up as the striking green and red eyes met dull blue ones.  
“ yeah?”  
Tommy smiled slightly as the hybrid’s thin tail wagged slightly at Tommy finally doing something other that silently watch or make quiet and worrying comments.  
“ Can.... can you promise not to tell anyone about what I’m about to show you?”  
Ranboo tilted his head before nodding  
“ of course”  
Tommy let out a shaky breath, relaxing his grip around his own knees  
“ promise?”  
“ yeah”

Ranboo watched in surprise as Tommy exhaled slowly , relaxing his body and allowing his features to become visible. A long spined tail gracefully snaked into view , soon flowed by sharper teeth , darker hands ears and cheeks , velvety ears, 8 horns ( two curved from his head and four smaller ones along his jaws) , eyes somehow even more blue And finally large leathery wings. When the transformation was complete the muscles of the teen relaxed as he listened cautiously to Ranboo stand and begin to investigate his form.  
“ Ranboo?”  
“ yeah?”  
“..... w-were you ever taught how to put scales into place?”  
Ranboo was surprised by the question and the embarrassment dripping from the voice but the surprise was soon replaced with warmth   
“ yeah, I think I was “  
Tommy shifted his wings to expose the spines on his back and his mane , also leaving his tail open. Ranboo slowly kneeled down behind the tail, honestly surprised by the amount of trust he was being shown and starting to slowly and gently move and take out small shining black scales. It didn’t take long for Tommy to fall asleep on the sand and it left Ranboo time to ponder.

He soon decided that this reveal explained a lot, Tommy’s cave like house , the attachment to his disks , his obsession with hights and affinity for destruction and the night. He watched the young dragon sleep and wondered just how long the boy had been hiding this. There was a low wimper from the younger on the sand as Ranboo stopped and he sighed , continuing his work with a fond expression.

Tommy awoke in his tent , his features out in the open and his scales glistening with the specks of gold creating a space like effect he hadn’t seen for a long time and for a moment panicked , no one was allowed to see them. The panic was quickly removed though as his sudden start caused a figure , previously asleep against the ender chest, to blink awake.  
“ oh, good morning Tommy”  
“ ‘morning Ranboob”  
The fellow hybrid laughed under his breath   
“ it’s Ranboo”  
“ sure thing Ranboob “  
They shared a smile before turning to silence , Tommy watching his tail flick back and forth like a cat.  
“ hey Ranboo ?”  
“ hm?”  
“ how do you feel about giving flying a try”  
“Really ? It would be really cool “  
Tommy gave a grin with more confidence and pride than he’s felt in a long time  
“ of course ! I’m just that awesome “  
Ranboo smiled fondly   
“ ...yeah , you toootaly are “  
“ I really am, you know ?”  
“ mabey”  
“ come on! I’m awesome “  
Laughter filled the tent , previously only marking sorrow... finally fully trusting someone was refreshing , a weight off his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( idk were this came from and I’m not a huge fan but I hope you like it :3 )


	23. Shapeshifter_Karl _( horror/ tales of the dreamsmp inspired) ⚠️

(Blood/gore/violence description even if not well)

Karl brushed dust out of his hair, resting a hand on the book. He looked around him at the overgrown hut. He couldn’t help but wonder how this kept happening but at least it wasn’t the first time , he would open the book and read a story before witnessing it himself. The pages crinkled under his hands, yellow and tough with age. The words were written in a hurried scrawl, deep purple ink spelling out the beginnings of the tale;

“   
If you are reading this than it has arrived to our town and I only have one warning fellow traveler ,Beware the beast of many forms.   
“

It was the day of darkening when it first dared show its face to humanity, a day were it knew its eyes wouldn’t have to adjust to the harsh daylight of the over-world due to the moon. The first sighting was within the small village of ashbluro, a fitting name. At first it was only a rabbit with a strange face, a empty smile :] but soon it grew to hunger. It’s body began to melt and shift, skin bubbling to the surface as muscles snapped and fixed themselves together in front of the eyes of the whole village. Blood sprayed the ground beneath the body as it grew into a wolf the size of a horse. Saliva dripped from its jaws to the ground as black soulless eyes scoured the land , darting from people to livestock. The whole town had held their breath, paralyzed by fear and disgust. The beast was thin , muscles visibly shifting as it began to shift again. Before it was even completely changed the people and animals ran and it chased. The form of a shaggy wolf , spraying blood as it’s face twists into a large crocodilian thing. The sounds of screams and the snapping of teeth as jaws captured people and animals alike, feeding the form that grew larger and less natural with each bone crushed within it. Before the eclipse was finished the town was deserted and destroyed. In less than ten minuets the population of thirty was turned to zero. The three survivors all say the sun shone on the beast, illuminating the blood and gore of their families , sheep and children scattered across the ground. It didn’t stop there- “

Karl frowned at the torn pages after that , he had never encountered a story that was missing anything and this one suddenly jumped from the first attack to the middle of the hero’s fight.

“   
Kelius adjusted his white mask, the smile almost marking the unchanging expression that the beast wore. The young knight swung back into action , blade meeting flesh to no avail. The beast snapped at the young man but he jumped away with unnatural speed. Both figures fought as if they knew each other well already, for once the beast’s swings not mindless and animalistic. Suddenly instead of a beast there was a man and child , connected at the arms and the smile on their faces. The red headed orphaned boy and the kind catlike man causing our hero to faulter before attacking again , giving the beast time to sweep him off his feet and return to the figure of the amalgamation of birds and reptiles it usually prefers. “

More pages were torn and gone 

“ the beast transformed back into a rabbit , promising revenge while clutching the wound oozing darkness. The hero was the victor ... however he has told us all that the beast will slowly grow its ability to transform back and fight the hero’s next life.”

Karl held his stomach, returning from the visions feeling sick. He had seen many wars and battles around him but never that much blood and carnage.

“ What the fuck are you doing here “

Karl jumped , spinning around with a pale face to see Quakity glaring at him.

“ o-oh uh big Q? What are you doing here?”

The only person other than Karl that he had seen at any of the book locations was Dream , who hadn’t bothered to speak to him.

“ I asked you first”

Karl shrank back a bit at Quakity’s short answer , his tone similar to when he spoke about Dream or Technoblade.

“ I’ve been finding these stories you see and- “

“ got it.... that’s were all the stories you’ve been telling everyone are from , yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“ Karl look at me”

Karl listened , keeping eye contact as Quakity walked over and put a hand on his shoulder , his eye contact fierce and dangerous

“ Don’t tell Anyone this story. If you do I’ll fucking find out and I will kill you”

“ huh?! What the honk Q?!”

“ Karl promise me you’ll never tell that one”

“ I-I promise”

The two held eye contact for a moment longer before big Q turned away , finding it sufficient before leaving Karl behind and honestly scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( heyo decided to try something different after a friend of mine asked me to do something more horror I guess? Idk if I like it at all or if I really like so ide love feedback or thoughts/theories on this one short as it is :] )


	24. It was easy_dream i guess_(s) 🥀⚠️

Dream presses the letter in his hand against the table, folding it purposely unevenly in half. He opens it up again and rereads his work with a sickening grin

“ I suppose this is goodbye. I wasn’t going to write a fucking note but I didn’t want people blaming themselves , or not blaming themselves, and shit. I thought I was better , during exile I wanted to fucking die, dream hurt me and took my stuff but still claimed to be my only friend. Then I was happier with fucking Technoblade of all people until we fucking betrayed each other- as if he expected me to not be against destroying the things I lost my disks, lives and hell even Wilbur to. I was hoping at least with it over and gone me and Tubbo could finally kick Dream’s ass and get my disks back but if feels hopeless and I know Tubbo doesn’t want to even if he won’t tell me. So I’m going to take matters into my own hands, the only way for peace and me to coexist is the disks and I’ve finally ducking realized that’s never going to happen. Now that Wilbur is coming back and Tubbo is making his new snow place I’ve decided to stop being selfish and causing problems. Thank me later  
\- Big T. “

It was perfect, handwriting and word choice replicating the boy and the thoughts he shared without meaning to. He had to admit that the downside of the plan was a lack of fun, he wanted to keep playing with Tommy but he found other people for that role such as Ranboo and Quakity , it was time to get rid of the thorn in his side. 

Tommy jumped and spun around at the sound of his friend-no least favorite person. Dream held up a hand in greeting   
“ hello Tommy “  
“ what the fuck do you want ,bastard”  
“ I just want you to read something before I leave “  
“ the fuck?”  
Dream handed over the slip of paper watching Tommy’s face grow more concerned and confused as he began to read  
“ what the hell is this?!”

The moment the blood teen looked up it only took Dream a single shove into his chest for the boy to fall , clutching the paper and calling out before landing with a crunch. Dream smiled dangerously when the body refused to dissolve , it was done the thorn was no more.

Of all people to discover the corpse it was his best friend, Tubbo. Tubbo was just on a walk around the rubble that used to be his old home before heading up the stairs to get back to his new one . The teen was laughing about call with someone who had just left, his fluffy brown hair blowing in the wind. The air around him suddenly shifted though when he noticed the start of a new cobble stone path and he stopped what he was doing to stare at it wondering why it was bothering him so much. Even at Tommy’s lowest point his loud friend loved his paths the only thing diffrent about this one was that Tubbo didn’t know were it was going but even then he could guess... it was in the right direction to eventually reach the snowy hills that had grown so familiar. The closer to the path he got though the more his whole body screamed at him to run and not go any further and he had no idea why.  
“ Tommy?”  
Mabey a prank was there or something of the sorts and his intuition knew? Oh god he wished that was the case. He looked over were it cut off and looked down just out of curiosity and seeing something that took his breath from his lungs. Quickly the boy pulled out a water picket and jumped down hoping and praying to whatever god there may or may not be that he had seen wrong but he wasn’t so lucky.

(Describing a body and small throw up warning)

The body wasn’t fresh nor old, a day old most likely. The most prominent feature of the now red mess of gore was the empty blue eyes, staring at nothing as if they were made of glass. The second most prominent thing was the fact that those eyes shouldn’t be visible, the body was chest down back up. The third was the amount of darkening red sticking to everything , his neck , his shirt, his arms and the bones sticking out of them , the grass below, the paper in his hand. Tubbo shakily reached out to the paper and read what was t covered with blood as his stomach twisted and turned in discuss , horror and grief. He felt himself sob as he read what he believed to be his best friend’s last words. The smell of blood was overwhelming, even covering the new sick decorating one of the stones and Tubbo had never felt this awful. He had felt close to the amount of grief on the fateful day he visited his friend only to find a tower but this time it wasn’t a mistake. Unless the smell of blood and the sight he knew he could never forget as long as he lived were fake this time was real. Things were finally looking up again but like everything does it fell again , and this time Tubbo felt he was finally crushed by it. The only reason Tubbo didn’t freeze to death next to the body of a friend was the sounds of wailing he made luring other people to him. People who could forcefully take Tommy away from the sobbing boy clutching him and willing life. People who would wash the blood of the horrified child’s hands and carry him to warmth while he gasps for breath through cries of grief until he grows numb. 

The funeral might just be the L’manburg event that the most people showed up for. Even Phil and Technoblade attended ,though big Q protested their invitations claiming that they didn’t deserve to come. Despite this it was short and simple , a silent lowering of a teenager’s broken body into his home tucked into the house in the wall before the home is forever sealed away. No tears were shed, far to many were shed when the news was announced for any to remain. Music had filled the air as Tubbo sat on the bench so familiar to him , watching the sunset with unseeing eyes. He almost could imagine the boisterous laughter next to him , almost imagine a smile on his face... but almost wasn’t enough , a tired boy that had gone through far to much for his age slept on a wooden bench that meant more to him than anyone else except one.... one who would never truly sit there again. Dream watched Tubbo turn away from the sunset and let out a dry sob with a smile , he had completely gotten away with it... he had successfully made the only person who would know the writing wasn’t Tommy think he killed his friend and everyone else? They mourned a boy unaware of the seething spirit trapped inside a box or the Yelp of surprise that came from the lanky teen before the plumit. No one would know , not before it was to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sheesh idk were this came from but ok brain thanks for actually being able to write something)


	25. The little boy in the yellow raincoat _ dad Eret_( diffrent story to my normal dad eret au stuff) 🐁

Ranboo was used to being on his own , it’s something he had adjusted to quickly the last three months. He scampered through the forest , soft grass against his feet and morning dew stinging the hybrid’s skin. Droplets fall from the trees above on to the yellow raincoat wrapped around his small form. The air smelled of the lush forest and it honestly felt familiar even if it was nothing like the end that used to be his home. Birds called to each other in the trees above as the Ranboo searched for berries or some other food to eat.

Eret let himself breath in the crisp air of the morning , stepping out of his cabin with his daughter and son close behind. He let out a chuckle as his fox hybrid son ran ahead of him into the woods with a laughs , running circles around his father and older sister with a grin as the sounds of the forest and the dew on his fur fed his inner fox.   
“ Dad!”  
“ yes fundy?”  
“ Dad look !”  
Be turned in time to see his son burst through a bush , leaves sticking in his hair and a flower in his hands. The flower was soft and . It had round blue and pink petals with white stripes and it reminded Eret of one of the flags hung up around their home in the city.   
“ Good find Fundy! Do you want me to put it in your hair like I did with Niki when she found that purple one she liked so much?”  
The boy eagerly nodded but as Eret reached down he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm  
“ wait, can I try?”  
“ of course Niki!”  
Fundy’s plush tail whipped happily through the air as the stem was tangled into his hair.  
“ what do you guys think about going and getting fresh berries for our syrup today?”  
After a positive response from both children they headed out. 

After a few hours the sun had arisen and the thrio were heading back, Fundy still running about while Niki sorted through their findings while secure in Eret’s arm’s. Fundy let out a fox-like chirp as he ran ahead , energized by the woods around him. This time he heard something chirp curiously back, but it was less of a familiar sound. His ears twisted in the direction of the noise , giving Eret enough warning to ready himself to follow, before Fundy was racing off in the direction. Leaves russled as the fox-boy ran through bushes and trees before bursting into a clearing and skidding to a stop. Listening to the rush of a river and staring into a pair of red and green eyes. 

Ranboo jumped in surprise and fell over , making sure not to fall into a puddle or the river when a young boy a big older than him burst into his clearing. Without any caution the boy walked right over to the young enderman and kneeled down , staring at him intently before seeming him his new friend.  
“ Hi! I’m fundy, who are you?”  
Ranboo watched the bushy tail thump against the grass and relaxed a bit , slowly getting up and looking the boy patiently waiting for a answer up and down .  
“ I’m Ranboo”  
The tail wagged even faster   
“ Hi!”  
Suddenly a soft paw gripped Ranboo’s arm and they were running towards a tall demon hybrid slowly walking in their direction , a human girl holding a basket of berries in her arms.  
“ Dad! Dad! Look what I found this time!”  
“ oh?”  
Cautiously Ranboo watched Eret gently place down Niki , brushing off her skirt for her before bending down to get a better look at Ranboo.   
“ Hello, what is your name”  
“ they said it was Ranboo!”  
Eret nodded at his son, now bothering his sister about eating the berries earlier.  
“ were are you from ?”  
“ .... the end”  
They blinked in surprise before smiling again  
“ the end? How did you get here “  
“ my dad brought me here.... “  
Oh, he hoped his kid didn’t just kidnap someone   
“ and were is he?”  
“ the end ... I wasn’t allowed to stay with him or my mom “  
Eret hummed thoughtfully before picking the enderman hybrid up gently , taking note of the water burns on his legs and feet and already feeling the fatherly protectiveness his other children shared grow within him.  
“ how about you come stay with us then? Stay dry and get something to eat.”  
“.... you sure ? “  
Eret nodded with a smile , glancing at Fundy who’s ears perked up and who’s tail was wagging again and Niki who nodded with a wave   
“Besides it seems like your siblings are already pretty attached “  
Ranboo thought before smiling   
“ ok”

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does this family just make my brain go brrrrr ???? Like I have basically no content or reasoning for this family yet it consumes my mind. Also this was based on my own art funnily enough ( https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ__vmsFEuc/?igshid=llugnvlw04c2 ) )


	26. New brother_ Sbi Rust!Wilbur_(really short) 🐁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( so I put rust stuff in this book? It’s technically not Minecraft but it’s just Minecraft you tuber Oneshots and Wilbur and especially Tommy still count-)

Wilbur was only thirteen when he found his brother. The world has long gone to shit and he can hardly remember a time before radiation and violence ruled his life. Before a seven year old and his family along with hundreds of others were enlisted into the ‘experiment’. People die a lot in this new world, most the time they are immediately generated a new body but the shrinking numbers show that sometimes the process doesn’t work and people don’t always come back. 

He was on his own in a world against him for four years now when he wandered into a occupied sleeping bag in the middle of the woods with a child mabey six years old sitting on top of it looking at him with unknowing blue eyes, unlike Wilbur’s they still matched their youth. He had lifted up the small Racoon hybrid , looking around before looking back at the silent face in his arms. Who had left their kid here? Did they not respawn , were they going to head back or was the note the kid was clutching with unshed tears proof that this kid was abandoned. Whoever had done it had left a child to fend for himself in a harsh world. Wilbur hugged the younger boy tight to his chest ignoring the embarrassed protest. His name was Tommy and he was now his little brother , so thing inside of him told him this. He wouldn’t leave him to fend for himself , he would teach him and keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really really short thing of my Wilbur Tommy rust head canon so far)


	27. M_ dad eret_ ( super short) 🐁

A great king awoke with a soft chuckle as his kids’ lack of using the top bunk of their room was made apparent by the weight of three other figures and their voices came from on top of his chest.  
“ Good morning guys”  
As soon as he made his awoken presense known all three kids were dragging him out of bed, their eagerness to get up most likely being from how light it was outside. 

The four royal members adorned no crowns or robes only soft purple sweaters and sweats to protect from the soft snowfall. Eret felt a freedom he had been missing the past five years as he waved to people he didn’t realize he missed so much. They dropped by the bakery for some warm bagels before heading up to a overgrown crane on the top of the hill , black metal warming even in the snow. After helping his children climb onto the top Eret joined them in a morning picnic watching the members of the town starting their days. 

“ Hey man!”  
“ long time no see!”  
The man in question turned with a smile to the pair approaching them.  
“ Hello Sapnap, Karl “  
“ hello!”  
Eret giggled as Niki turned and politely waved were as Ranboo pressed closer into him and Fundy scrambled to stop himself from sliding off after jumping up to see the new comers.  
“ would you like to join us up here?”  
“ us?”  
“ Yeah I brought the kiddos this time”  
“ oh for sure then!”  
The king patiently waited as Sapnap struggled to pull Karl up.  
“ Hello, this is Niki Ranboo and -“  
“ I’m fundy!”  
Both boys laughed at the enthusiasm   
“ well I’m Karl and this is my fiancé-“  
“ I’m obviously Sapnap, the coolest man you guys will ever meet “  
“ what the honk? I thought you were the hottest and I was the coolest !”  
“ na man you’re the cutest , I’m the hottest and coolest !”  
Karl playfully shoved Sapnap who slid off, landing in the snow with a Yelp  
“ what the fu- Honk was that for?!”  
The younger boy flushed as the royal family giggled as his now snow covered form. 

After catching up with the pair Eret and the kids took leave , Eret allowing a curios Niki to lead the way. Niki paused when she spotted a group of kids, specifically the girl who waved at her.  
“ Dad who are they?”  
“ oh! Of course , come on let’s go over”  
“ Hey Tommy, Tubbo! You watching them today puffy ? “  
The younger girl laughed   
“ yeah , I was hoping to look for winter flowers though-“  
“ there are flowers in the winter here?!”  
“ yeah!”  
Eret smiled knowingly when Niki looked up at him  
“ Puffy how would you feel about going flowey hunting with Niki while I watch the little gremlins-“  
“ I am not little , we don’t even need watching!”  
“ Tommy you know your brother would kill me if I left you alone-”  
“ that would be great ! Could you keep them alive for a hour?”  
“ as long as you keep Niki alive for me “  
He ruffled the blond hair on her head playfully  
“ she’s a trouble maker “  
She stuck her young out at him before the girls rush off leaving Eret to watch Ranboo and Fundy quickly integrating themselves into Tommy and Tubbo’s games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what my obsession with this Au is but honestly what would you guys think of me moving these Oneshots to a new book sense they are so common and different from my other work?)


	28. Free_Tommyinnit_(very short)🐁

Tommy twisted the trident in his hands carefully , last time he had held this was in exile. He remembers three things about that day, the rush of air and the joy of shooting dream, the sorrow of the party and the emptiness of the cold heights. He decided to see if the rush was just because of his exile rather or if it was just using the trident. His feet stepped into the cold water and he moved the throw the trident before being flung into the air with a Yelp and falling, easily catching himself with water. He quickly dives into the nearest source of water , his carrot farm and flies again with a exited shout as his heart flutters. He spots Ranboo below and calls his name before excitedly yelling and spinning in the air, only barley catching the fond smile of the enderman hybrid before the feeling of water on his skin hits again and he goes flying once more , the air against his body giving a rush of adrenaline and joy. Before he knew it Tommy was climbing everything he could find only to launch himself off it, the people of the smp smiled as a joyous voice they hadn’t heard that happy in a long time bounces from build to build. It’s been a long time , much to long sense he had felt this light. The cold air nipping at his skin reminds him of how flying must feel. Tommyinnit felt chained to his disks , to dream , to Wilbur and even to the ground but now? None of them were there anymore , even the earth couldn’t hold him captive anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( sorry this is so short I just loved that scene so much )


	29. A question  _A/N_ (interest check please read and comment) 🌈

Heyyyy , sorry my first update in so long is a A/N but I’ve realized one of the main reasons I’m having issues updating is that I’m spreading myself to thin in between art , Schoolwork and the 289+ stories and Oneshots I’m in the middle of writing so I want to try to do a poll of sorts on interest   
( Please Comment what you want if this gets no replies it won’t help me)

1\. Fluffy Oneshots

2\. Angsty Oneshots 

3\. Continue the general thing I’m doing now ( just whatever one shots come to mind)

4\. Older oneshot ideas ( more thought out but much less relevant )

5\. Book - Dnf and Skephalo focused adventure 

6\. Book- Demon Badboyhalo Skephalo book

7\. Book- Skephalo based fantasy book with many creators featured as characters

8\. Book on my dad Eret Au

9\. A Tommy and Tubbo ( plus some Sbi )based books ( I have like three of these all relatively short but still books) 

10\. Requests I haven’t done / any new ones

Note that I’ll still work on other things other than the most liked option but having one to focus in on will for sure improve my amount and mabey even quality of updates. If you have any questions or if enough people want more info about my books ( I’ve thought them all out quite a lot) I may make a follow up but for now that’s kinda it!

( also because I’m always to nervous to reply to comments or do thank you guys in the normal updates I just want to say I’m really happy with the comments and the amount of reads/comments on my stories and Oneshots it’s amazing thank you guys!)


	30. Results of last A/N so far 🌈

I’m making two new books !

My demon bad skephalo Au:

( going to be link once book is posted )

And my completely self indulgent Dad eret Au:

(Going to be Link once book is posted ) 

Along with this I’m going to be still writing Oneshots ( gonna try and focus on angst too for you guys ) and try and do some requests.

Thank you so much for the feedback if you haven’t already feel free to give some , if enough people change their mind or want something else I can add to the list or change it. I hope you guys enjoy .

Also thinking of getting a editor / beta reader so if anyone is interested just let me know :3


	31. Left behind_Niki_🐁🥀

Phil watched the black were the totem god and his son stood a few moments ago anxiously. He knew Eret and Fundy would be doing the same but didn’t expect the soft questioning voice behind him.  
“ what are you guys doing?”  
He glanced away from the spot and saw the tried eyes and bubblegum hair of Niki.  
“ We’re bringing my son back”  
He looked away and back at the block, missing her step back in surprise. The others didn’t know it but she was only here because she’s been visiting what she could only assume was a grave for one of the closest people in her life every day. She knew that none of the others had been visiting yet.... suddenly confusion was replaced with the all to familiar sickening anger. Who had cried at this grave every month? Who had burned the tree partly to try and stop his legacy from being tainted more? Who had wrote to him while trapped in Manburg? Who was one of the people closest to him ? Not Phil , he wasn’t there for him and was the one who killed him. Eret aided in his downfall and Fundy burned the flag and tore down the walls in front of his father’s eyes. Tommy was the only other person who didn’t fuck Will over and oh she hates his guts anyway! Niki clenched her fists and felt her jaw lock tight. She had cared more about Wilbur than these people ever had and they hadn’t even thought to tell her. Of course , she didn’t know what she expected, of course they forgot about her! They.always.fucking.do.  
“ that’s it?!”  
“ huh?”  
“ You just go ‘ oh I’m bringing my fucking son to life ‘ ?! No explanation further than that ?! No ‘ I know you cared about Wilbur how about you join us’?!”  
“ Niki we-“  
“ You didn’t even bother to tell me! I’ve grieved here every day and NO ONE bothered to tell me it was POSSIBLE let along HAPPENING!”  
“ we thought it was best to not tell many people “  
“ I don’t give a fuck! I’m so sick of being forgotten , I cared more about Wilbur than any of you! I cared about L’manburg more than any of you”  
Phil shifted his wings indignantly   
“ of course I care about him more he’s my son-“  
“ Than were were you when him and Tommy were starving and injured. When Wilbur felt so abandoned and hated he lost himself?! Because I know were I was, I was locked in a country I hated writing and fighting every day to try and help him!”  
She watched in satisfaction as he flinched and his wings deflated , trying to ignore the tears in her eyes.  
“ I think you should leave Phil.... you’re the one who took him from us , I think it’s only fair you get to wait until you can see him again.”  
Phil looked ready to argue but , part of him knew she was right and besides , the tired fury in the eyes of a girl who burned the L’mantree was enough to convince him not to fight her. 

She turned her attention to Fundy and Eret and sighed  
“ you can stay but don’t think I’ve forgotten what you’ve done”  
They both nod but a hiccup breaks through the tension as Niki begins to feel grief and hurt wash away her anger. Eret catches her as her legs buckle under the weight of it all.  
“ I’m so sick of being forgotten”  
Eret Hums in understanding as Fundy walks over and runs a hand through her pink hair and she lets herself cry for a moment . Moments later a bright green light illuminates the shrine and their attention is drawn to were Foolish is keeping a familiar figure upright  
“ what the fuck?”  
Wilbur leans on foolish for support , looking around him and spotting Niki , Eret and Fundy. They stare it each other in mild disbelief before Eret helps Niki up and she rushes to hug Wilbur, Fundy soon joining. Wilbur melts into the warm contact , the first he’s had in far to long. He whispers a repeated apology to the people he hurt. He notices his surroundings out of the corner of his eyes but resolves to wait to bring it up.

( idk what this is but I kind of like it. I was thinking about how Niki reacted to seeing Ghostbur and how no one told Fundy or Tommy about Wilbur’s resurrection let alone Niki .)


	32. One_ Sam_ (might redo)🐁🥀

It had been one throw of a trident, one, that turned the world on its head. One trident soaring just past the gate of the construction site. One calculated throw left someone he promised himself he would protect at all costs shaking in his arms, blood pooling at thier feet. Only one well landed attack was enough to cause a cry of emotional agony erupt from the mouth of one of the most cheerful and calm members of the server. A single throw , a single life lost, a single moment to change everything. 

Sam cradeled the small raccoon-hybrid’s body in his arms, the large teen seeming so small. He heard a shout of victory from the eggpire, holding up the returned trident dripping with the blood of a young boy in twisted triumph . He was trembling more than he’s ever done before, body trying to recover from the emotional distress coursing through his veins . The young boy in his arms had finally been recovering, doing things he wouldn’t do before after Sam found a way to make it fun for him , playing with his friend again, being louder and more boisterous than he’s been in months and already showing a lot of attachment to Sam. When Sam had heard what dream had done to the boy, about the scars that shouldn’t be there he had been worried that even Tommy couldn’t recover but he showed signs of it being a possibility. Sam had promised himself he would protect him, protect Tommy and help him heal.....but the body in his arms refusing to dissolve was painful evidence that he had failed. He had failed at the most important thing he had to do, he had failed and it was going to turn the world upside down. He was going to have to tell people that he failed, that he had lost the strangely charming kid that may as well be his little brother. He knew why Wilbur considered him his little brother. Along with protecting Tommy he had promised to never hurt him the way Wilbur had...... Those promises meant nothing now.

The first thing to do was tell Tubbo. As much as he didn’t want to admit he failed he knew he deserved to know. He knocked on Tubbo’s door , having got force himself not to back out when the teen greeted him with a happy unknowing smile.  
“ Hello Sam!”  
“Tubbo.... I need to tell to something important.”  
The brunette’s face immediately fell at the tone of his voice , staring at his face and seeing how awful Sam knows he must look.  
“O-oh, c-come in then “  
Sam stepped into the cozy home , his heart aching for the boy he knows for a fact has been here. The two sit down around the warmth of a lit furnace. As soon as Sam began trying to decide how to tell him he noticed Tubbo’s face growing darker, as if some part of him knew.  
“ Tubbo I- I.....”  
He didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to admit he was gone, to tell his best friend but he had to. He decided just to spit it out,  
“ Tubbo,..... today..... today Antfrost and Bad K-Killed Tommy.... He’s gone”  
Sam heard his own voice break and forced himself to look away from the boy shattering in front of him  
“no.... surely not, I mean it’s Tommy right?! He’s survived against dream and Techno, he’s immune to the egg, Surley he’s ok-“  
“ Tubbo! It happened right in front of me he’s gone!........I’m sorry.... I really failed you guys”  
Tubbo flinched at the shout , tears filling his eyes. Sam watched the boy pull away before thinking and hugging Sam, who gladly accepted it and allowing tears to fall.

The next day the gaurd was busy and he had to man the prison, bring dream food and such but he desperately didn’t want to. Every part of his body wanted to just lay in bed with his dog and never get up again. He didn’t even realize it when the time to see the prisoner came and he was standing outside next to a familiar sign waiting for a boy who wouldn’t show up.he tired to be stoic in front of dream but he knew with the way his sharp green eyes were following him that he didn’t succeed   
“ what has you so destroyed, warden”  
Sam glared at him, trying to ignore the calculating expression he’s met with.  
“ I don’t know if you get to know that , Dream”  
“Oh come on, it’s been so long besides I think I could help you if it’s what I think has happened”  
“ if you care to know so bad Tommy lost his last life , now eat “

Dream smiled to himself, taking the potatos being offered and beginning to eat.  
“You know I can help with that right? I mean you were there when i revealed my knowledge about bringing back they dead.... I could bring Tommy back”  
Sam tried not to react or give in, Dream was proven to be manipulative and use things important to then against them but even just his flinch at the mention of his name was enough for Dream to latch onto his fondness for the boy.  
“ I could bring him back, give him another chance, longer to heal”  
Sam tried to ignore him and get himself to just leave but the mental image of Tommy’s bright smile as “Sam Nook” expressed pride in him and his and Tubbo’s echoing laughter in the build site wouldn’t let him.  
“ Im not stupid I know you’re the only way I get out of here , so let me offer you a deal.”  
Sam turned to leave but hesitated , Dream smiled as he knew he would at least be heard out.   
“ If you let me out I promise I’ll bring Tommy back to life , and I promise I won’t touch Tubbo, Tommy or Fran.”  
“ and how do I know you would keep those promises ?”  
“ not sure but if you don’t even give me a chance how will you ever have Tommy back?”  
The coldness in Dream’s voice made Sam shiver .

Tommy took a sharp breath , his lungs burning in the cold air. He slowly opens his eyes , his mind swimming when he sees Dream and yelps in alarm. He tries to scramble back but the wounds in his chest use sharp pain to protest the movement. To Tommy’s surprise he feels someone else gently wrap their arms around his back , helping him sit up. Dream is still across the room so it can’t be him but who- Tommy turns his head and unintentionally relaxes his whole body in relief when he sees the dark familiar eyes of Sam.  
“ Sam?”  
“ I’m here , I’m here “  
Sam felt himself tremble as Tommy fully leaned into the gentle touch and felt warmed that even after just being brought back from the dead Tommy is happy to see him.  
“ I’m here”  
“ Sam , what happened how did we get here weren’t we at the hotel?!”  
Sam nodded , using his thumb to stroke the fluffy rounded triangular ear in a attempt to calm to boy down to reduce the risk of reopening the holes in his chest.  
“ we lost you …”  
“ huh? The fuck does that mean?”  
The creeper hybrid feels himself tense as he remembers the grief and guilt that’s been plaguing him for days now  
“ I failed to protect you , You were gone…. but he brought you back”  
Both men looked up at Dream who was just watching in mild interest.  
“ speaking of , Can you stay here for a bit Tommy?”  
Tommy shrugs  
“ Don’t think I can move anyway , big man”  
Sam nodes , gently laying Tommy down and messaging Tubbo before grabbing Dream’s arm to lead him further into the prison back to a cell, this time not the cell. 

Tubbo was just sitting at the bench he’s been spending most of his time at when he got a message , snapping him out of one of his sessions of staring into space longing for the blond boy he would give his life for. He noted that due to the message this session was only around a hour and sighed but when he opened it new energy flooded his frail admittedly mistreated body.   
“ come to outside the Prison as soon as possible, it’s urgent “  
He forced his body to move and step into the swirling particles of the portal not once but twice. He came through to see someone he didn’t expect to see , struggling to sit up.  
“Tommy!”  
The blond teen looked surprised in the direction of the voice   
“Tubb-“  
He didn’t even finish saying the name before arms were wrapped tightly around him. Not even minutes after Sam joined , hoping that his deal of shortening Dreams sentence from forever to five years wouldn’t be a regret.

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the last bit is weird and a bit rushed because I like the idea but wasn’t happy enough with the execution to keep going but not unhappy enough with it to rewrite it. Hopefully you can still enjoy )


	33. Sorry but another A/N🌈

Hey guys, sorry there has been so many of these just still trying to figure out what to do. Hhhh you see it turns out that I’ve lost all my progress on the Demon Badboyhalo Au I was gonna start posting and it honestly just destroyed my inspiration and motivation about the idea. I hope it’s ok if I ask you guys to choose from a few of my other actual book ideas because I want to do something other than Oneshots ( don’t worry tho still gonna do those :3 ) 

Uh so my main ideas are

1\. The Ender quest

Dream team + Skephalo. More realistic Minecraft. These five get sent on a quest to slay the ender dragon. More simple of a concept unless I want to get into spoilers. Lots of DNF , Angst and Skephalo tho 

2\. Word of Witches 

This one has a lot of characters planned for it, it’s a fantasy Au were we mostly Follow Witch Badboyhalo and Diamond Golem. There will be multiple groups with their own goals but those two will be the main focus. I have a lot of this story planned and I personally like it. ( characters include Dream Team, Sbi , Niki, Skephalo , Eret, Fundy and more) 

3\. Mushrooms wearing flower crowns 

Mooshroom hybrid Tommy is kidnapped before developing his hybrid features and forced to develop them early, luckily his family has his best interests at heart 

4\. Beehives and Dragon Feathers 

Dragons are hated feared and illegal, recently one had even threatened the royal family and stolen the youngest son. Little do they know that boy has a dragon relative secret.

5\. Raccoon Theseus 

Tommy thinks he’s finally found a way out, a way to die but wakes up as a mute Racoon hybrid. He lies about his identity but soon grows to regret that decision.

6\. Phil’s Sons

It started with the Piglin he found in the middle of the end , then the boy in the fishing net then the family that’s missing something and finally the the child nestled into a alleyway. Aka The way Phil got his family ( one Au)

7\. Chestnut Boars and Cotton candy Pigs   
Not sure about the name but pretty much similar to 6, a sleepybois story featuring Twin Wilboar and Techno

Sorry about that I hope this isn’t annoying thank you guys so much for the comments and stuff :3 I hope you guys like whatever is coming up. 

( note that 4 , 5 ,6 and 7 are less developed than the first three )


	35. What it was all for _Dream_ (idk man ) 🐁

Dream felt a emotion that he would never be able explain as he runs his thumb over the torn leather of the book in his arms. He couldn’t believe that out of all people that could have given him the secret he so badly needed to unlock it was Schlatt . The yellowed pages threatened to crumble under his gentle touch as he let himself absorb the knowledge he had been searching for for far to long and suddenly his hands were trembling. If this worked every drop of blood he had shed , every tear he had cried would be worth it. He finally remembered what this has all been for.

As the final candle burned out Dream waited with baited breath. Suddenly all of his work and all of his pain was brought before him in a blaze of green embers that died out to reveal two figures. Cat blinked in confusion , reaching out a hand as his tail and ears search for familiarity. 

“ Cat?!”

Blind eyes turn to the smaller of the forms , a young boy with copper hair. The two fell into a embrace they regretted not being able to have before the floor had dropped from underneath the blind man’s feet. They break away and Robin notices a familiar figure watching the pair with tears shining in his eyes and not allowing himself to dare get his hopes up.

“Wait is that -?!”

The figure watches the cat like ears of his lover flick over in his direction at the mention of the name and nods

“ yeah, it’s me “

Soon Robin is dragging Cat over so that they can hug once again, this time with the third man. Dream, no Cornelius finally lets his guard drop and clings to the pair with a sob

“ I missed you guys so much ! You never deserved that “

Cat protectively nuzzles into the two shorter boys and let’s himself let out a purr, last he remembers was being about to die, falling into the burning sensation he would end with but yet now he was somewhere that smelled way different hugging a lover he believed dead and a child he raised as his own and he wouldn’t let them down again.

“ ‘Neil what happened?”

Cornelius let out another sob at the deep voice he couldn’t believe he had almost forgotten

“ yeah? Last I remember was ... grieving after I saw Cat thrown into lava after you were murdered how are we here “

Cornelius let out a sad and dry chuckle 

“ believe me it wasn’t easy “

He basked in the warmth of the two bodies 

“ but it worked , it finally worked “

He lets himself step back and drink in every detail on their faces , scolding himself for any he dared forget as tears stung his eyes in a way he hadn’t allowed them to in a long time

“ you both are back to me , I didn’t fail , you guys are back”

He let himself sob once again , let his true family comfort him once again. Seeing them again only reminded him why he’s done everything he’s done , to give the two people he cared most about a second chance, to allow the injustice done to the two kindest souls he knew to be put to the past. No one would stop him now , no one could stop the joy blossoming in his chest and for the hundredth time the last hour and let himself be crushed in the arms of Cat and Robin. He almost had forgotten who they were , what they looked like, their kindness and even his real name but now that the memories were back he knew this time he wouldn’t be alone to grieve. Knew this time he wouldn’t have to desperately force every detail he remembers back into his memory or risk loosing himself .

This time , he tells himself as he lets himself forget the screams of agony and grief escaping the mouth of a boy who had already lost so much. This time , he tells himself as he forgets the cold night the child spent on the very block that killed his father.... the block that would kill him the very next day . This time ...

This time would be different


	36. Announcement , thanks and request 🌈

Hey everyone as always I’m gonna start this a/n with a thank you for all of the interaction you guys are amazing hopefully I get up the courage to respond more often haha

Second of all I want to announce that the first chapter of Racoon Theseus is out! The dad Eret au , more Oneshots and chapter two are on thier ways too! 

( though feel free to go back and still vote because once Racoon Theseus is done I’ll do next most votes )

The third thing is trivial and a bit personal but I go by she/they pronouns but due to not being out or having like a following on Instagram or Twitter I haven’t had nearly enough they/them pronouns used for me and it’s making me feel distressed and question if it’s even she/they or just they/them so any comments or started conversations with those pronouns would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you so much for reading and thank you for dealing with the many A/n lately I promise a oneshot will come out later tonight to make up for this :D

Bye! 

( also in case you thought the request part of the title was about story requests I am taking them and sorry to the many that I haven’t done despite being exited about :3)


	37. Cat by the fire _Karlnap_(short)🐁

Sapnap was born in fire and his extra warm skin was proof. He couldn’t help but love the fire it was in his blood but sometimes he wishes he could cool off. Right now was not one of those times. His boyfriend Karl is a cat and like a house cat lays by the fireplace or in the beam of sunlight filtering through a window his boyfriend would consistently melt into his touch and sleep there for hours. He still remembers the first time it happened even before they were dating and thinks back to it while running his hand through the soft brown hair and scratching behind the sensitive ears. 

Sapnap had just learned that Karl and Quackity were hybrid’s and them him. They had grown to trust each other enough for Karl to show them his ears and the two couldn’t help but follow suit. 

Sapnap laughed as Quakity left, sharing one last quip before he was gone. Sapnap let himself breath in the sharp cold air of the treehouse when he suddenly felt something heavy fall against him. He let his eyes shoot open and saw Karl , who had walked over to give him a hug pressing into his lap , a sleepy expression on his face

“ Karl?! What the honk?”  
“ mmmm”

Karl only heard the reaction and nuzzled deeper into the warmth

“ what are you doing?”

“ mmm warm “

With that Karl fell asleep , a soft purr making Sapnap’s heart race in so many hidden moments. He had watched Karl’s chest rise and fall and felt the vibrations of the sleepy man and felt his face become hotter and hotter and knew it would be burning a bright orange. Yet despite the energy and embarrassment he had soon felt more safe and relaxed then ever , it was there and then that Sapnap had promised to himself that he would protect Karl from everything. 

In the end Karl had only woken up and left when Sapnap changed forms and became last warm. Sapnap fondly remembers the panicked and embarrassed apology and explanation. Karl lets out a soft purr in his lap right now to , smiling in his sleep as a hand runs down his cheek before returning to his hair.

( short and fluffy because I love KarlNap but haven’t really known what to with it rn)


	38. My wings don’t carry me_ Tommy_(suicide attempt and blond warning) 🐁🥀⚠️

*attempted suicide and self harm warning*

Tommy opens his wings and looks at them with purpose. Wind blows against the soft blond feathers , sliding through the gaps and against the wounds crossing them. He sighs and pulls out the axe of peace. If everything went correctly his blood would be dripping down the tower in a matter of minutes. 

He runs his palm across the blade of the axe and although he’s to numb to feel the stinging pain the dark red running down his skin is proof enough that he sharpened it correctly. He closes his eyes when he hears two voices approaching as if not seeing them would make them not notice the one block wide smooth stone tower or the boy on top. Hopefully sense he had the decency to make sure that his death pillar wasn’t yet another “ ugly cobblestone “ one they would ignore it but he wasn’t so lucky.

“ T-Tommy?!”

Fuck, that was Tubbo and judging by the worry and disbelief laced in his words he had figured out what Tommy was doing. He tried to ignore him but he didn’t heed his silent order and went closer to his tower calling up to him.

“ Tommy what are you doing up there?!”

“ Tommy?!”

Great, Sam was here too. The real Sam. The two people who he might say weren’t faking thier concern were the only two who found him. Why couldn’t George , Phil or Niki have found him. One of those people would have just walked past or accept a shitty and obvious lie. If they found him they wouldn’t try and stop him but Sam and Tubbo would. Judging by the sound of blocks being placed they already were trying to.

“ Tommy ?! I know you can hear me now , what are you doing up here?!”

The blond teen dared look up and meet Tubbo’s worried blue eyes. Tubbo froze as he noticed how tired Tommy looked

“ T-Tommy?”

“ Tubbo just.... just take Sam and leave me here “

His voice was pathetic tired and pleading, he wanted Tubbo to just leave. The smooth grey tower dripping with crimson above his crumbled body was a piece of art meant for uncaring and unloving eyes. Not the sad worried ones half way down or the green ones he had grown used to seeing , so full of patience but now probably full of worry below.

“ Tommy I’m not going to leave you here to.... to”

“ To die? Why not?”

He shoves down the stab of guilt his bluntness cause and instead waits for the answer he already knows. The answer about never leaving anybody behind and the answer that’s just turning Tommy’s own sacrifices for Tubbo against him. He almost dares to hope that that answer doesn’t come, that Tubbo changes his mind and makes everything easier but of course it comes anyway.

“ What do you mean?! Have you gone mad?! of course I’m not going to let you die big man! After everything we’ve been through, after everything I put you through? I would never!”

Tommy let’s out a disappointed and defeated sigh

“ I know Tubzo.... I know.... isn’t like you have a choice though “

“ why are you doing this?”

Tommy knows that at this point Tubbo is just stalling and trying to convince him to stop - he doesn’t even know his whole plan yet- but gives in. He knows leaving without explanation would destroy his friend and besides maybe after he explains Tubbo will understand and let him leave.

“ because now that that green bitch is gone I’m the only threat to peace, to-to Snowchester and the badlands and even to fucking Techno. I know Dream pushed you into exiling me but there is a reason you agreed- a reason no one even tried to get me fucking back.”

“ Tommy-“

“ I’m fucking dangerous Tubbo and if I’m not dangerous I’m useless. I’m only fucking useful when I’m causing or fighting in fucking wars, Wilbur and Techno have made that clear to me.”

“ Tommy you arnt useless-“

“ Tubbo just fucking shut up! This isn’t something you can fucking talk me out of so just shut. The . Fuck. Up!”

He feels his lip curve upwards into a twisted smile he knew he got from Wilbur when Tubbo flinched 

“ See! I’m mean and annoying and destructive! Why else would you flinch when I yell at you?! It’s because you see how dangerous I am even if you don’t think you do!”

“ Tommy stop this!”

The goat hybrid’s eyes finally see his hand and they linger on the gash

“ oh this? “

Tommy raises his hand, causing drops of crimson to roll down his skin.

“ this is the first note in my new song and you know what while you’re here you may aswell see the next!”

He doesn’t care about Tubbo seeing anymore , he realizes . He no longer hopes Tubbo never sees his blood dripping down the stone he now wants Tubbo to because he knows that Tubbo will care. Tubbo will bury his body under his blood stained tower and he will cry. If Tubbo and Sam don’t see it and don’t care than no one will.

With that in mind he shows off how sharp his axe is while Tubbo watches , frozen in horror as blood starts running down Tommy’s arms and legs and he notices that the marks are joining scars that must have been made in a similar fashion. Tommy heard Tubbo cry, Tubbo beg for him to stop and keeps going reveling in the high caused by watching the blood start to pool at his feet and even begin to slide over the edge. He flutters his wings in sickened joy and stops dead, staring at his wings.

His wings are just as traitorous as Wilbur or Eret, when he leaped all the way back in exile they had caught him, when he started to drown in the ocean they opened and brought him to the surface. His wings, who have carried Wilbur, Techno and Dream far more than they have carried him were traitors and what did he vow to do to traitors ever sense the scar on his back had been carved into him in the final control room? He vowed to tear them apart and so he would. 

Tubbo let out a startled yet desperate sob as he saw Tommy’s tired eyes stare at his wings for a moment before egniting with a hatred he had never seen before moments before starting to stumble across his single block , swearing and swinging at his wings that were already splattered with fresh blood. 

“ Tommy no!”

Tubbo felt himself let out a desperate scream when Tommy’s axe began to swing, aimed at just the right part to detach the wing and jumped to his friend. He realizes moments to late that now both boys were clinging to each other and falling. Thank god Sam was below and both teens landed in his arms. To his horror Tubbo pulled away and opened his eyes to see Tommy’s pale and still face and blood splattered on Tubbo and Sam’s cloths along with the base of the tower and grass.

“ Tommy?!”

Sam holds up a hand and Tubbo stops, watching as Sam presses his hand against Tommy and visibly relaxes.

Tommy let’s his eyes flutter open and becomes aware of the stinging pain along his arms , thighs and wings for only a moment before the familar numbness returns. He lets out a sigh that immediately alerts Tubbo who Tommy amidittedky didn’t know was sleeping against his bed.

“ Tommy?!”

“ that’s me....”

Tommy looks over to Tubbo’s eyes but regrets it as soon as he sees the unspoken pain and questions he had caused his best friend to have. There is a stretch of silence before Tubbo voices the first of his questions 

“ .....why did you attack your wings?”

“ They never carry me anymore , they always carry other people. They only carry me when I don’t want them to. They’re traitors just like everyone else in my fucking life “

He doesn’t entertain anymore questions , he just turns away, drowning in the numbness until he feels arms wrap around him and hears a sob. He decides that maybe... just maybe Tubbo and Sam could be enough. That thought allows feeling to start trickling down his face in the form of hot tears.

“ I was so scared and alone , Tubbo I wanted it all to stop”

He sits up and meets his best friend’s eyes

“ we’re just kids, I wanted it all to be over Tubbo I wanted to feel again. I wanted you to leave and forget me I- I- I’m so fucking sorry”

Tubbo just hugged him , tears of his own running down his face but relief. They hugged and knew that they wouldn’t loose each other just yet.

( idk what this is but lately I’m being to perfectionist and instead not updating nearly as much as i want to do hopefully you guys still enjoy. )


	39. In the end_Badboyhalo_(spooky,body horror warning) 🥀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badboyhalo let’s the egg consume him in exchange for Skeppy being spared

⚠️body horror I think 

Bad let’s out a hot breath as he feels the pain of vines growing out of him from the inside out fade. Each breath sounds labored but his body is still and his face calm. A pleased voice whispers into his ears, it’s words echoing through his mind. Bad knows this is it, he’s discussed with the egg and ate a piece just as requested, 

Skeppy would be free, Skeppy would be safe, Skeppy will be spared but bad? Bad would never be free again, Bad would never be safe again, Bad would not be spared. 

With every movement he can feel the vines wrapped around each one of his ribs tighten, how the vines around his jaw sticking out of his skin like stitches stretch with every movement of his mouth, how the leaves peaking out from underneath his eyes like tear flutter when he blinks. When he takes his first step after the process he can feel the vines wrapped around his bones stretch and feel the one coming out of his ankle tear slightly. In his vision everything is tainted red but he feels no anger and no fear he just feels hollow as if instead of being filled with vines the egg had dissolved his insides. 

Sure he felt afraid before the deal, afraid to hurt Skeppy. Sure he willed for someone, anyone , to catch him eating the egg and stop him. Sure he cried out in fear and desperation as vines moved beneath his skin, desperately screaming with all of his might when they began to break through . Sure he had sobbed and pleaded for help as they curled around his horns and he felt himself slip. Sure even far before this he had secretly pleaded the universe to send someone to help him, to save him .... but no one did. When he screamed until his throat bled for someone to stop the pain and to save him no one came.

So....It’s to late late now, Bad wouldn’t scream and he wouldn’t cry for help. Instead he just tastes his own blood in his mouth from when he did and feel sorry for himself. Why had he been so upset in the first place after all the people he cared about were safe and he was one with the egg? He couldn’t remember. He bends down and picks up the horn the egg broke off and turns it in his hands, feeling numb, and tosses it for the egg to eat. He hums to himself as he gathers the vines he broke in his desperation and wraps them around the claw marks, made when trying to dig into his body and tear the vines off of his bones , as if they were bandages. 

He steps into the light and sees a glimpse of the egg’s perfect world, he can still see the vines growing around him. He can also see the ghostly outlines of the vines yet to come crossing over every piece of land. Antfrost flies past on a trident and he sees the glitching outlines around his whole face and the glitching crimson blood dripping from the trident as if it were there. 

Bad walks lightly, spinning slowly in order to witness the Egg’s vision of the world. To an outsider it would look like he was dancing .... maybe he was, even the slight aftertaste of joy and wonder on the tip of his tongue stand out against the dull numbness. He surveys the server, noting what buildings will remain and the extension of the vines. He sees Tommy talking to Tubbo and smiles as the pair glitch back and forth into the egg’s vision of Tubbo holding Tommy’s bloodied body with a look of pure sorrow as a new flower blooms and encases them. He sees puffy clutch her son before they become broken souls like him, trapped in vines. He sees a world gone red with void like creatures scuttling about. The creatures feel familar and some are rat like , some are doglike , some are bug like and some are bird like. Each one has a inky body with white empty eyes and needle like teeth. They walk past him and swarm a sheep, letting its blood dye the wool a color not unlike the egg’s red. Up ahead were Lmanburg once was there will be a giant bird cage with a city inside. Skeppy, Sapnap, Sam and a few other innocents including Tubbo will be trapped there, broken in the sanctuary bad knows he must now build. 

Bad congratulates the egg on how beautiful the vision is and gets to work on the cage ignoring the stares or concerned whispers from passers by. He’s probably been working for over a day straight before he takes a break and notices the people staring at him. They speak but he cannot hear them , the egg whispers that even Ant is concerned about his blood and vine littered figure and he laughs with a empty voice before returning to work. Somehow the numbness has already consumed him whole . Bad almost feels guilty about ignoring those he used to care for but they didn’t hear his cries for help in time, it was to late for him. Even as the egg tells him that Skeppy is there Bad can’t bring himself to care. Bad can’t bring himself to do anything. Besides, the world he sees coming is beautiful.

It’s a shame he’s fading, won’t even get to see it himself. He can feel that even the hints of emotions from before no longer linger and that Badboyhalo is almost gone. The vines are about to suppress him deep inside his own mind ... His body even needs the vines to survive now so there won’t be a way to bring him back. When his cries for help and silent pleas went unanswered his fate was sealed. No one else knows it but bad knows, oh he knows. The egg will have him as long as his internal cage, covered in vines, protect his bloody beating heart. Bad will never see this new world and in the end only his body will remain.

In the end only his body will remain

In the end only his body will remain

In the end only his body will remain

Badboyhalo was slain by unknown entity -

In the end

Only his body remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tried something different, wrote this while listening to the little nightmares ost. I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you would want more horror stuff it’s fun to write but as far as I know you guys just want angst and a bit of fun, also as always feel free to give feedback, thanks for reading and sorry I’ve not been uploading as much as I want to.


	40. Discord and requests 🌈

Heyyyyy I’ve gotten really lonley so I made a discord server !

Please join :D

https://discord.gg/xCrnnw2R

Also I’ve always had requests open but just 

A. Reminding you

And

B. Asking anyone who has given a request to comment it on this chapter so I can find and actually do them 

Sorry for this An chapter soon but I’ve been lonely and sick


End file.
